<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You are enough by Mean19</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29959767">You are enough</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mean19/pseuds/Mean19'>Mean19</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Claiming Bites, Developing Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Not Beta Read, Pack Bonding, Pack Dynamics, Past Tense, Platonic Soulmates, Psychological Torture, Rape/Non-con Elements, Recovery, Soul Bond, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, be paticient I swear I gonna end this, not as darks as the tags make it seem</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:48:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>36,867</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29959767</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mean19/pseuds/Mean19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In an alliance there are five Kingdoms with their respective heirs and Kings. The Central Kingdom has reunited Omegas and Betas over the years, adopting them as their family. Tradition dictates that the children of the Kings of the other Kingdoms of the Alliance must court the heir to the Central Kingdom. Or is it supposed to be so.</p><p>Will any of them keep the princess or will their heart be captured sooner?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kindaichi Yuutarou/Kunimi Akira, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<hr/>
<hr/><p>
  <b>
    <em>Northern Kingdom</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>He ran in, breathing hard, looking at his watch to see if he still had enough time not to be late to deliver the next letter.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Hasn't it ever occurred to anyone that running from hall to hall in this castle is too much for one person to deal cards for everyone?"</span>
  </em>
  <span> He asked herself bitterly, trying to regain the air he had lost.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he could breathe properly, he arranged his clothes and looked if he had a good appearance to appear before his rulers. Without waiting more time, he gently knocked on the door, waiting for a sign to enter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go ahead!” the King yelled, making him shiver.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He opened the doors, finding the Beta Queen and the Alpha King, looking at him confused, as they weren't expecting any letters.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were preparing for a meeting with their counselors about a new Omega Violence Law. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Recently, many Omegas had been attacked or expelled from their homes simply for showing up. The aid houses were full and no one adopted the Omegas without later bonding with them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The mark might not be permanent, but if you were joined in a heat, forcing the Omega part of a person to want to lose de bond with someone is very difficult. And having too many risks, such as, for example, that the stress is so strong that it would make an Omega about to 'drop'. And they would end up dead if they don't come back, which is worse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The little Beta bowed in before showing why he was there. </span>
  <em>
    <span>The </span>
  </em>
  <span>letter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Central Kingdom has sent an urgent letter to all kingdoms of the alliance”, he spoke fast, feeling a bit intimidated by the strong presence of the Alpha King.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why is it?" The Queen asked, walking to the Beta to pick up the letter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Have you ever wanted to declare war on any nation and need help or something similar?" The King asks, taking the letter in his hands to open it and read it aloud. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Kings Ukai Keishin and Takeda Ittetsu are organizing a meeting with the neighboring crowns to propose the hand of their daughter, Kyoko. We will be grateful if the Northern Kingdom confirms their attendance, hoping to see if this new generation will be a new alliance between our families, we want your answer. Yours sincerely, Your Majesty; The Central Kingdom"—</span>
  </em>
  <span>he read, looking surprised at his wife.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We will discuss this with princes," the Queen said, giving to the Beta a signal that he may withdraw.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He did not miss the opportunity to move and leave, still looking at the time on his wrist watch, convinced that he was going to be late.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Kings looked at each other, perplexed by the news. They were almost certain that the Central Kingdom would not use the letter since their heir showed up as an Alpha, most of the heirs of that generation were Alphas and it was not very common for them to be attracted to each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bonds between Alphas were very rare and many cases of such links were unknown. As with soulmates, where their bonds were already formed but, once they spent a long time together, each one's initials would appear on their necks without the need to bite.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, it was not </span>
  <em>
    <span>impossible</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It was just </span>
  <em>
    <span>weird</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"There is no reason to refuse, right?" The Queen asked with a small smile on her face. "I mean, they are not used to going outside the limits of the Kingdom, going to the meeting and meeting the crown princes of those kingdoms ... It doesn’t sound bad."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's true, but they-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's just courtship, right? Not that any of them were getting committed with the princess.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reluctantly (and being convinced by his wife) they decided to call the boys, who were at their usual activities.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asahi had been in the garden, helping to carry and transplant some flowers and materials that the servants asked of him. It was one of the activities that had him busiest during the day and his parents knew it, so he did not hesitate to go to meet them when they asked for his presence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyoomi had been in his room, doing the cleaning of that day, trying to find some letters that he was sure he had kept but not remembering where. When guards entered his room, he wanted to go into crisis; however he held back when they told him that his father was asking for his presence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daichi had just finished helping some children (children of the bond couples that were in the castle) with their schoolwork when guards entered and interrupted the session to look for him. He didn't hesitate to go see what the whole thing was about.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The three increased their curiosity when they realized that the three have been summoned for the same, thus they looked at the Kings with confusion, waiting for an explanation before such a sudden encounter between them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"A letter has arrived from the Central Kingdom to court the crown princess", the Queen said, showing them the envelope she received just moments ago. “They are asking for our confirmation to participate in the court and we wanted to know if any of you have an objection or something not to go”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It is a tradition that all the first-born go to the first face-to-face meeting even if they do not participate later, but we do not want to force any of you to go. Speak your opinions without fear, we just want to hear from you and make a decision” explain his father.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's just kind of weird to go woo someone you neither even know", Daichi spoke first, grimacing at what he was going to say. It's not that he doesn't see what's important in tradition, but he was not so glad to know that they're practically competing for someone. Like if she was an object.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And isn't their daughter supposed to be an Alpha? I mean, it's not a bad thing but- ”Asahi tried to say, not finding the words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He means that we don't know how she's going to react to the courtship of many and such different Alphas," Kyoomi said. “Here 4 Alphas and with different ways from each other of being treated that take years to discover".</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I understand, but that does not answer the question” the Queen says again. “Do you want to go or not?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They turned to look at each other. They were curious, that was undeniable, leaving the Kingdom and meeting a new one as well as having the opportunity to meet princes of other kingdoms ... It was interesting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Besides, they didn't lose anything. Perhaps, at best, if they were excited about the idea of being with that Alpha, their hearts ached a little. Not much more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We go", Daichi replied, looking at his siblings, waiting for their confirmations that they agreed. Asahi nodded and Kyoomi just shrugged and looked away, that was enough. “Give our confirmation to the Central Kingdom”.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <b>
    <em>Eastern Kingdom</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>"A meeting at the castle of the Central Kingdom?" Iwaizumi asked, taking a closer look at the letter his parents had given them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's a tradition, you could say it's almost an obligation to go and have everyone participate," says the King, going over the boys.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The minors did not pay attention to him, not even the oldest of his children was focused on what he said, but on his second son was the only one who still spoke with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knew that since he told them that only one of the Alphas could take command of Rey (and be the official Crown Prince) they stopped speaking to him. They all considered Hajime  the one for the job and refused to do anything for his father.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could not deny it, the green-eyed boy on more than once had helped him to solve conflicts both within the town and even in his family, being he the mediator and the voice of reason every time it was necessary.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Why not give him the job then? Tradition, that simple.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His people were still somewhat traditionalist when it came to welcoming the new rulers, relying solely on the Alphas of the family to take power. They knew of the abilities of the King's Beta son, but they did not accept (yet) that he could be a good ruler.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Does that mean we can't refuse?" Iwaizumi asked, frowning and grimacing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We can, but we still have to go to the meeting. Either because we have definitely decided to participate or to refuse to do so”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So you want to go?" The Queen asks them softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Matsukawa, Kyotani, and Kindaichi approached the Beta, asking to speak to him in private. He sighed, irritated that his brothers didn't want to talk to his father yet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He understood from the first moment that they could not change anything even if they wanted to. It was the people, the one they represented, the one who wanted only Alphas to rule and that was fine. He could be his counselors and he had discussed it with his siblings before, but they were reluctant to accept his solution.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And? Do you want to go?” was the first thing he asked, crossing his arms and looking at each of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We've never been there, I don't see why not" Kindaichi said somewhat shyly, bowing his head a little, thinking that he might be the only one who thought so.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It'll be fun to be part of the courtship all together, it's been a long time since we've all competed in something like that," Matsukawa said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's not a competition," Iwaizumi said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's a competition no matter how hard you try to deny it, okay?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What about you, Kyotani?" He asked directly, looking at how his brother was quiet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knew that Kentarou was not one of the most communicative people one could have, but don’t mean that, although he could be pushy at times, he preferred to talk to Iwaizumi rather than to any of his siblings.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So, sighing, Iwaizumi went to where he was and asked him again what he thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If you go, so will I" was all he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't see this as just for fun." he kicked Matsukawa in the side, which made him gasp in pain and stopped him from laughing. "You have to establish relationships with other kingdoms so that when one assumes power, the strong ties of the alliance are demonstrated."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"None of us want to take the lead or be  the King" Kyotani says, frowning in annoyance at his brother's words. "None of us is capable but you".</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But I'm not going to take power." Despite the fact that he loves taking care of them, he knows he must wake them up about the situation. “No matter how much you want to change that, you can't. So you have to start thinking about the future that awaits you, okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not a word more, now we go, we must tell them what we have decided".</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They all returned to the room where their parents were, both looking at each other somewhat worried about not knowing if their children were going to accept or not. When Iwaizumi cleared his throat, the King knew that he could already breathe in peace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We will go and participate in the courtship. Everyone, if that's possible”, Hajime speaks, asking in his prayer if he as Beta can participate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"There are no restrictions on courtship unless it is written on the letter and, since there are not, everyone participates", the King replies, feeling relieved when he sees the smiles (somewhat poorly disguised) of his children, excited that Iwaizumi was going to participate.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <b>
    <em>Western Kingdom</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>"Let 's go, 'Samu!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'm not going, 'Tsumu, get it!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Please, I can't just go and introduce myself alone!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm not your only brother!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But you are my twin, the half that was made for me before I was born, with whom I have shared everything for as long as I can remember! I can't go without you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ask Kageyama to join you, giant baby!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm not a baby and he's boring, he sure sees something for no purpose in accepting the invitation!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He's not the only one."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Samu!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up both of you!” Cried the Queen, causing them to fall silent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sighed wearily. She was also irritated at having to make her children shut up when they were perfectly fine until a few minutes ago. But the letter came out of the blue, stopping lunch and starting a fight between the twins.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Where is Kageyama?" Asked the King.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We don't know, surely training his archery or something similar," Osamu replies, slicing off a piece of the meat to eat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And he went without me?! He wants to steal my first place from me when I first participate in the archery tournament!!” Atsumu complained, getting up from the table. “I must stop it and-!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sit down and don't you dare leave the table with the food half eaten."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes mom”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sorry for being late" interrupted the youngest of the house, bowing and walking to his seat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Practicing archery?" asks his father, receiving the answer from him with the nod that he gives him. “We have received the invitation to the courtship of the daughter of the Central Kingdom, do you want to go?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"There's no use going to court someone I don't know."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I told you, he's boring!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Atsumu!!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine!” He crossed his arms and looked annoyed at his younger brother, who did not understand all the fuss and stress of his parents for being late.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We are all going to go, but you can also show up to the courtship only you, Atsumu. Is not as bad as you think" his father tried to convince him “You don't have to worry so much, okay? You are fine alone”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All families will surely go with all their children and they will all be competing together as brothers, but it is not fun if there is no one to beat”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You can defeat the sons of the Kings of the other kingdoms of the alliance" the Queen smiled when Atsumu eyes opened showing more interest when she said that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was not only Atsumu who considered that, also Kageyama. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Win</span>
  </em>
  <span>. They shared that hobby and Osamu, reading the minds of his dear brothers (who were very similar even if they wanted to deny it), sighed in surrender at the idea of having to participate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tobio and Atsumu together without limits are dangerous for everyone. They need supervision and he might be that person, even he doesn't wanna be part of that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We will go," the three said at the same time, with only Atsumu and Kageyama looking at each other challengingly.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <b>
    <em>Southeast Kingdom</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>“A meeting?” Kuroo asked, reading the letter again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sounds interesting, we have to go!!" Lev replied, not thinking about the purpose for which the three brothers were summoned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Bokuto still doesn't know how to control his Alpha when they are near an Omega in heat, that can be dangerous. Even if we don’t go to contact Omegas, it’s a problem" said the boy, looking at the Kings, waiting for their opinions about taking them all about the palace and going to another Kingdom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'll use suppressors if necessary, Bro, but we want to go, okay?" Bokuto asked, making the best tender face that he could, hoping to melt the heart of his brother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nothing bad is going to happen to us if we go" replied the black-haired man, looking at his brothers, who were excited to go on a ‘trip’.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two of them did a kind of celebratory dance, high-fiving their hands and thanking the opportunity to step outside the boundaries of their Kingdom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Don't get them wrong, they love the place they live in with all their heart and soul, but they don't know anything beyond that and sometimes they need a breath of fresh air. This time the opportunity had come without looking for it, so it must mean something good.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <b>
    <em>Southwest Kingdom</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>"We'll go", Wakatoshi said without thinking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You haven't even asked us" Semi replied, looking irritated at his older brother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Some of us are going to take power, and if one of us succeeds in marrying the daughter of the Kings, the power of the alliance will increase. I supposed it was kind of obvious, pardon me for not considering your difficulties to understand what I was referring to".</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Was not that I was talking about, I refer to-” Semi looked at the confused face Wakatoshi made and sighed “You know what? Forget it”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do we all have to go?" asked something fearful Yachi, who had not come out of her heat until recently and she was scared (much more than usual) of meeting new people.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would be the best. Also, some of you can also conquer someone from the alliance and it would be just as productive” answer the oldest Alpha.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What a nice heart our older brother has," Tsukishima said, adjusting his glasses, avoiding rolling his eyes. "You have already decided for everyone, there are no words that can convince you otherwise".</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We're going to the courtship!!" Tanaka said, yelling something loud and scaring the only Omega in the family in the process. "Everybody say Yay!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey!" They repeated without much encouragement, making the Alpha make an annoyed face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They got along quite differently between them. Their personalities were so opposite that sometimes many of the villagers doubted that they were blood brothers, but unfortunately (as they thought) they were.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wakatoshi being the serious one among all and the most reasonable, but also the Alpha who had the most presence of the three that were.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Semi being the Beta, who helped Yachi with her accounts of her heats and being the quietest. And also who was easily irritated by what was happening around him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tanaka being the Alpha with the greatest presence after his older brother and being very protective, especially with Yachi, when they went out to see the situation in the villages.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yachi, being the only Omega and with so many different scents, had become very scary and sensitive to changes, especially after her zeal like now. However, she had a very strong affection for all of her siblings.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Tsukishima, being the youngest although sometimes he didn't seem like it, being the sarcastic one and whom his father trusted the most after Wakatoshi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Different to the core, but brothers after all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It would not be much different in a competition with many more Alphas, Betas and Omegas for a single Alpha.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Because, it was just Kyoko they were competing for, right?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Or that's what they think.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Suga didn't quite understand his packmates. He had lived with Nishinoya and Ennoshita since he was twelve years old, more or less he knew how to deal with them, although he was always surprised with the ideas that the Omega could think of.</p><p>Yamaguchi had joined since he was 14 years old, it was still difficult to talk to him but, after all, he was the one who helped him when they had to organize for cleaning or helping the castle. Their conversations were long and quiet, the kind that you don't want to end because a new topic of conversation always comes up</p><p>However, Hinata had arrived less than a year ago. He had only had 3 periods of heat and, the first time they spoke as such, the boy avoided any contact they might have. He didn't like Suga giving him a pat on the head and ran away from Ennoshita when he wanted to take his hand to lead him to the shelter for his heat.</p><p>Hinata had speed and it was a battle to find him, capture, and take him to the shelter when there were some unbound Alphas nearby.</p><p>His zeal was already near and he was demandingly seeking contact with an Alpha. A clear example was the situation that they were going through at that time, where everyone must have been a part for Hinata to be satisfied.</p><p>"Not enough", the orange haired muttered again, hiding his nose even closer to Suga's scent glands.</p><p>They had all agreed that Hinata’s zeal was different. Most of the time (for someone who is not being bonded to anyone), heat was painful but only because of the need to have someone. Not because of the lack of contact as such.</p><p>Hinata, instead, was looking for pheromones, contacts, pampering and any kind of attention in general. However, not even having all the Omegas around him, spreading pheromones, and Ennoshita passing cotton cloths with water on his forehead ... Nothing helped him, he was still thirsty for more.</p><p>Yamaguchi approached, wrapping an arm around his friend's waist and rubbing his cheek against the Omega's bare skin, releasing pheromones. Nishinoya, meanwhile, got up from the mess that was all on the floor of the room, surrounded by blankets and pillows.</p><p>"Shoyo, I have an idea that may help you", he said, drawing everyone's attention.</p><p>"Nothing you propose can be a good idea, Nishinoya", Ennoshita replied, squinting in the other's direction.</p><p>"But we are in a desperate situation and none of you think of any solution!!"</p><p>He was right, but none of them were going to admit it, much less when they had one of their packmates waiting for an alternative that would help alleviate his need for contact with which he struggled.</p><p>"You have to put a collar that prevents the scent glands from biting him, some pheromone control patches and take him out to the city", putting on a smile at the confused looks of his companions. “Maybe if we go out, having so many different pheromones around, will ease his need a bit”.</p><p>"Are you forgetting that if his Omega finds someone he considers suitable or who likes his scent, it will almost automatically drive him into heat?" Suga asked incredulously, looking seriously at his partner.</p><p>"But it's the only alternative!! Also, the worst that can happen is that he tries to seduce someone. We are 4 ready to defend him and we don't need to go very far” he said again, trying to defend his idea. “I'm not trying to put Hinata at risk, I'm just trying to help”.</p><p>"But you have to be aware, Nishinoya, you can't propose something without thinking clearly", Ennoshita chided, feeling bad when the Omega lowered his head sadly. “We are 3 Omegas and 1 Beta with a partner at the gates of heat, in the city ... If an Alpha or a pack attacked us, we could not defend ourselves. We do not beat him in strength even though we are more in number.</p><p>"But, we could ask Kiyoko to join us", Yamaguchi said, feeling like he should speak up and support a bit. “We almost have a pack bond with her, so she could defend us in an emergency”.</p><p>"Yes, yes, I do want to go", Hinata pleaded, standing up as he looked around almost desperately. “You do not have to go downtown, enough with the surroundings, seriously. Please, please”.</p><p>The older ones looked at each other, wondering if they should listen to him or not. Asking Kiyoko to accompany them was complicated, mainly because they knew that it would possibly take much time and she needs it to prepare things for the entire meeting.</p><p>In two weeks they would officially come to the castle and they too would be introduced as part of the royal family, at Ukai's request.</p><p>"What if we ask the King?" Hinata asked, anxious about the tense atmosphere that surrounded the room, affected by the mixture of pheromones with negative emotions. “He could do it for us and- "</p><p>“Come on, we don't know where he is, Hinata, if we go out it's probably a risk still", Suga said, standing up in the boy's direction. “I don't think-" </p><p>“I know where he is, I'll ask him!!” He declared and, with no time to lose, he left the room, leaving his companions speechless, who reacted valuable seconds late, losing sight of the boy as soon as they opened the doors.</p><p>"His scent is hard to lose, find him, it's not hard to follow," Ennoshita ordered.</p><p>They all ran away without wasting time, looking for a way to corner little Omega in a house with around 10 Alphas without a bond. Mostly they weren't aggressive or anything like that, but the zeal of an Omega would change anyone, causing them to lose on their instincts.</p><p>Meanwhile, Hinata had run towards the gardens, where the King was always at that time. Mostly, Ukai was in charge of the lessons of the new guards and other things, but it was no secret that one of his hobbies is taking care of the plants.</p><p>Hinata felt the gazes of some on him but he did not care, he was only a few meters away from the person who would save him and help them to leave that house. To have new pheromones around you.</p><p>God, he was getting a lot more excited at the expectation.</p><p>"King," he said, drawing his attention.</p><p>Ukai quickly felt the boy's pheromones. His sweet smell, flushed cheeks, bright eyes and his heavy breathing, all gave clear signs of what was happening to his body.</p><p>Keishin got up, covering his nose and ordering everyone away. The Betas, for the most part, obeyed the order, but some Alphas already had their pupils dilated and, as much as they wanted to obey, their instincts were beginning to overcome them.</p><p>Ukai grunted, showing his teeth and releasing pheromones that forced the boys to obey and disappear.</p><p>Although the guards' instincts were mating, the King's were protective. Hinata is his family, part of the great family they had formed and the newest member of it. He had to protect him.</p><p>For his part, the Omega was paralyzed in place by the great tension and concentration of pheromones. His interior was looking now, with much more desperation, for some aroma that might be to his liking, but he found nothing, being scared a little more by that strange feeling of loneliness that crossed his body.</p><p>His feet moved before he could react, being aware of what he was doing long afterwards, running at a speed he had never experienced before, exiting the castle gates smoothly, scaring the guards, who did not understand anything.</p><p>The Omega was scared and desperate, looking for something to alleviate that anxiety that was slowly growing inside him without being able to control it. The tears that came out of his eyes could not be stopped with anything, only increasing each time he received new smells and none were what he was looking for.</p><p>Hinata didn't even know where he was when he collided with someone, disorienting Hinata from the blow. However, he was aware of something, causing his heart to race as his instincts began to dominate his body.</p><p>There were two Alphas surrounding him.</p><hr/><p>“I still don't know why we had to come here. It’s a week before the meeting" the blue-eyed Alpha spoke, glaring at his brothers.</p><p>"According to our parents, it's a show of respect and behavior and much more shit" the Omega replied, fixing his clothes a bit. “Definitely normal clothing is not something I will get used to in a million years”.</p><p>"You are very picky, you should be like Tobio, who never cares about anything other than competing with me" Atsumu said, looking superiorly at his younger brother. “He is only interested in the bow and arrow, not the fact that he has to get someone as a second prince”.</p><p>"I'm still alive, 'Tsumu." Osamu glared at his brother as a part of him screamed for him to hit Atsumu in the face. “But he's right, you have to find someone, Tobio”.</p><p>"No need, I can be the second prince myself, thank you" Kageyama replied, frowning, uncomfortable with both the questions and the recent attention he was beginning to receive from the townspeople.</p><p>"Yeah, but you have to remember something, Tobio" Atsumu halted his stride, backing away to finish on the same line as his younger brother. “My main duty as King is to rule, I have no obligation to raise a family as such, do you understand? Your duty as a prince is to have the following heirs to the crown”.</p><p>"Osamu can do it, it's easier being Omega and being the oldest," he replied angrily, controlling his instincts to growl at him.</p><p>“Our laws say that the Omega becomes one another's family upon bonding. Which means that 'Samu stops being our family asas he soon has someone's initials around his neck' Atsumu explained, grinning at the black-haired's lack of arguments, noticing how he clenched his teeth.</p><p>"'Tsumu, you're drawing attention" Osamu said, saving his brothers from facing off in a city they didn't know and drawing even more stares than they already had.</p><p>They parted, both Alphas challenging gaze as always, by his other brother sigh.</p><p>However, the three of them were shocked when, unplanned, someone collided with Kageyama, causing him to almost lose his balance.</p><p>The twins saw how a mass of orange hair clung to the Alpha as if his life would end when it was released, holding on tighter despite all the efforts of the blue-eyed Alpha to let go of that person. None of the three noticed the smell that covered the boy until one of the merchants took the courage to approach them.</p><p>"Excuse me", Beta said, drawing the attention of the three princes. “Sorry to bother you, but Omega's in heat are very troublesome in this facility, as most of the leaders in their positions are Alphas without a partner. We don't want to duel an Omega today, so, I don't know, could you just take him somewhere else?”</p><p>The first to react was Osamu, approaching as fast as he could to the Omega and sniffing it, seeking confirmation of what the Beta had told them. The smell of oranges he detected grew stronger and stronger, overwhelming his sensitive nose by the sweetness growing up on his aroma.</p><p>Osamu broke away, bowed apologetically to the man and took the unknown boy's hand to start running, letting his instincts guide him to the best place.</p><p>Protecting oneself between folks of the same gender was one of the many instincts that had not disappeared over the centuries in the Omegas. He had to trust that his inner wolf could find the best place, remote and soundless, to take care of the boy.</p><p>Of course, he forgot that his brothers were also following him, still not quite understanding where he was moving. They were regaining consciousness as the seconds passed away from the Omega in heat, looking confused when they found an abandoned building.</p><p>Osamu looked around with his nose as quickly as he could, discovering that it was indeed empty and remote, with no nearby noise or sign of someone visiting the place.</p><p>He entered, feeling how the Omega's body was gradually becoming heavier, which could only mean two things: He was regaining consciousness or his instincts were completely taking control of his body.</p><p>Osamu honestly preferred the first option.</p><p>However, something he did not predict about his own body, be it that he was protective of the boy even with his own brothers, once he realizes that they were there.</p><p>He was a little glad, since he would not have to search all over the city for them, because even he did not know where they were. But, seeing that Omega hadn’t any bites on his neck, or some rest of the start of a bond, and remembering that they were also Alphas, he felt his own fangs sharpen and he growled in their direction, covering the little one with his body.</p><p>"Samu, what is it? You don't have to growl at me!! We are your brothers!!” Atsumu shouted, looking at his twin with anguish, he had never felt intimidated by an Omega before and his first time by his brother was not pleasant.</p><p>"Stay away", Osamu said, without removing his threatening expression and showing more teeth if possible.</p><p>"We're not going to do anything to him, we just want to help, okay?" Kageyama said, getting Osmau's attention.</p><p>However, as soon as the blue-eyed Alpha spoke, the little unknown Omega's body began to move out of the other's arms. Hinata's wolf asked to discover who was the bearer of that voice and that smell which was altering his interior so much.</p><p>Hinata broke free from the grip, a mass of messy hair and heavy breathing, his cheeks flushed as his body temperature rose by the second.</p><p>When their eyes met, a new wave of pheromones came out of the smaller body, which made Atsumu's and Kageyama's consciousness go a bit.</p><p>Both Alphas noticed the same thing, a weak needy Omega who was looking for them, who <em> needed them for his heat </em>, there was no way they would let him manage only when they could be of help.</p><p>They approached him, even being aware that Osamu was there, being that boy's personal bodyguard in case they crossed the barrier.</p><p>Hinata took their hands and made sit on the floor, with a small space in the middle where he sat below. He put his legs on Atsumu's lap as he leaned on Kageyama's legs, looking at them both pleadingly.</p><p>The Alphas looked at Osamu, asking his permission to obey the boy. His brother glanced at the Omega, searching for a trace of awareness in his gaze to know that he wasn't completely blinded to his lower instincts.</p><p>Osamu could see how Hinata nodded and even smiled at him, silently assuring him that he knew what he was doing. Or so it seemed.</p><p>All Osamu did was turn around and walk away a bit, but he didn't leave them alone. Could not. His wolf kept telling him to stay close, since he himself had seen how idiotic his brothers could be. Those who were always competitive sometimes forgot that people had their eyes on them and acted childishly, like in the square.</p><p>Without spending too much time, Hinata approached Kageyama to start kissing his neck, ordering with his eyes that Atsumu also pay attention to his body as he could, because otherwise he was going to get away from him.</p><p>The dyed blond was surprised that there was an Omega who commanded and challenged him, conquering a piece of his mind while his eyes did not leave the other.</p><p>He started kissing legs of the Omega, seeking a reaction to indicate that he liked it. Atsumu's Alpha was satisfying an Omega who needed attention. He must please him enough so he prefers him, with that Hinata would get away from his brother. And the Omega only be with his Alpha. He could turn him his Omega  if the boy wanted it...</p><p>The little gasp he let out was enough, the complacent smile that formed on Atsumu’s lips only made him want to continue. Miya didn't know what the hell he was doing, but his instincts were helping him know what to do.</p><p>Kageyama was practically helpless with Hinata's body on him. The Omega was biting, sucking and licking the area where his scent glands were, sometimes passing his nose to catch more pheromones. The raven's head was almost blank until he heard the same gasp. More clearly because it was on his ear.</p><p>Tobio vaguely observed how his brother was also there. And he realized that they weren't just the Omega and him as he was believing and, in some strange way, his Alpha didn't like it.</p><p>He grabbed the back of Hinata's neck and pulled him out of hiding, their eyes meeting, when something inside Kageyama broke. Outside sanity or domain that was on his Alfa since he could remember, all he could register was that wanted <b> <em>he</em> </b> responsible for the satisfaction of the Omega. Kageyama wanted to be the reason for his moans, the one responsible for the unintelligible murmurs he let out, who had much more control over the Omega than his brother. He wanted to <em> have it all </em> . <b> <em>All of  the Omega.</em> </b></p><p>He placed one hand on the boy's lower back and the other on the boy's abdomen, moving closer until his lips rested on Omega’s bare chest, giving the same attention the boy had given to his neck earlier.</p><p>Hinata's interior was burning and little by little he was losing his energy. He was aware, even though his Omega had not taken control by luck, since, if not, he knew that he would like to be taken by one of the Alphas. So when he felt his intense fire dissipate, he pushed them away, both of them. </p><p>He looked at Osamu and asked for forgiveness, running away and taking advantage of being infested with Alphas pheromones, to return to the castle. It was impossible not to locate the castle but, in case those boys were following him, he made the route about thirty minutes longer.</p><p>The three brothers looked at each other and Kageyama, regaining his sanity much later than Atsumu, said in a low voice,</p><p>"So that's how Omegas are"</p><p>Osamu knew that his brothers' Alphas were recognizing the Omega and considering whether they could take him as a couple the next time they found him. Alphas wants to bond with him. He sighed and smacked each of them on the head.</p><p>"Remember that it is the daughter of the royal family to be wooed, not an unknown Omega, you idiots" he said firmly, getting the attention of both Alphas. “If the courtship fails, you might start thinking about looking for that Omega. Not before”.</p><p>“But 'Samu'-”Atsumu wanted to complain, stopping when his brother's cold eyes fell on him.</p><p>"You're supposed to be older than us and behave like a child. At this rate, our father will give the position of King to Kageyama”.</p><hr/><p>"Kunimi-chan, let me sleep with you today!" Oikawa asked, hugging an irritated Kunimi around the waist.</p><p>Kunimi's dark eyes focused on the figure of his pack leader. Oikawa was pouting as he tried to convince a grumpy Omega about having physical contact.</p><p>Each had different symptoms when faced with their heats. Oikawa wanted pheromones, Yahaba wanted sweets, Akaashi always wanted Hanamaki's company to feel safe and Kunimi ...</p><p>Kunimi shunned physical contact. </p><p>It was understandable, considering that the reason he came to the palace was because he was about to be subdued by an Alpha in an alley when he introduced himself as Omega. He did not remember much of what happened, but he did remember that he was not in the Central Kingdom.</p><p>According to what Ukai had told him, Keishin was leaving a meeting with one of the leaders in the Eastern Kingdom. Near the palace he smelled the scent of an Omega in heat and he leaned over to see if he could help before something was committed that the unknown person would most certainly regret all his life.</p><p>The laws of the Kingdom (and tradition as such) said that an Omega, when linked, must stay with that person. Regardless of the conditions in which the bond took place, the family had no vote in the decision. Nor could Omega himself have an opinion.</p><p>They never revealed to him who was the person who almost forced a bond with him, but they said that  he did also introduce himself as Alpha that time, so he did not know how to control his wolf. </p><p>Ukai brought him to the Central Kingdom and joined the small herd that had already formed Oikawa, Hanamaki, and Akaashi. Contact with anyone since he had his heat is something he constantly avoids, it is assumed that the elderly know that more than anyone, but it turns out that their leader was a spoiled child in the body of a honeyed adult thirsty for the pheromones of the only Omega who hates contact. Bad news for Kunimi.</p><p>"Oikawa-san, could you please stop touching me?" Akira growled helplessly, putting a hand between Oikawa's arms and his waist.</p><p>He couldn't help it, okay? He wanted space. Privacy before anything else, but the older one didn't seem to understand what was bothering the youngest of the entire pack.</p><p>"Kunimi-chan is too mean with me", said the leader, finally moving away and allowing the Omega to breathe easy. “It's not my fault you smell so sweet to almonds. It is too charming”.</p><p>"Stop making Kunimi feel uncomfortable".</p><p>Maki hit Oikawa on the head, giving an apologetic look at the black-haired man, who just hid between his blankets and pillows to wait for them to come out of his space.</p><p>Kunimi’s nest was small, since he was aware that, when his heat came, he would have to go to another room to pass it. But that didn't mean he could hold back his own urges to search, weapon, and nest entirely. </p><p>His little refuge were the blankets of each of his pack members, the two small pillows scented with the pheromones of each of his pack members, and two of Hanamaki's clothes, to feel safe.</p><p>Being the only Beta and the oldest of them all, he helped them feel safe with the scent he released. It wasn't very strong, certainly, but it was enough to make them feel like they had someone to protect them at their weakest.</p><p>This is supposed to be the job of the pack leader, but if we see how Oikawa behaved ... Maki was still everyone's refuge.</p><p>"Come on, we have to get out of here, let him have peace for an hour at least," said the Beta, grabbing Tooru by the collar and lifting him from Kunimi's nest. “Yahaba and Akaashi are already downstairs eating, you should too”.</p><p>"Good, good," Oikawa complained, snapping out of Maki's grasp.</p><p>Hanamaki stretched his clothes before smiling at the other Omega, fighting the urge to run a hand through his black hair. For Tooru, somehow, coming out of his heat made him find everyone in his pack adorable and want to hug, cover, and protect them. Even that he would like to be close to his scent glands to fill his lungs with as many pheromones as possible.</p><p>Yes, very strange, at least for all who are not him.</p><p>"Get some sleep and try not to go into a crisis if you wake up and we're not here" Oikawa advised, going over to take one of his shirts from Yahaba's bed.</p><p>He put it on the Beta's neck and waited until it was scented enough with pheromones to throw it at Kunimi. He knew that feeling of security that the oldest of the group gave, so he hoped that was enough to calm the nervous boy.</p><p>He caught it in midair and sniffed, finding the lovely mix of pheromones from his two group leaders. Kunimi practically hugged the garment, calmly inhaling that assurance they gave her.</p><p>Oikawa seemed like a child at times, but when it came to taking care of his companions he was highly protective. On more than one occasion, when they went out in a group for things for their pack and someone approached them trying to intimidate, they came to their defense.</p><p>For some reason, Tooru had that aura that could seem harmless for the first few seconds. Until he ended up suffocating you in your lungs or giving you chills all over your body, no one knew if this was because he knew he had to protect his companions or that was already the way Oikawa's personality was, but he helped them on many occasions.</p><p>They both left the room, leaving only a small Omega who covered himself with the scents of his pack to rest.</p><p>However, it wasn't long before the door slammed open again, scaring Kunimi.</p><p>Ennoshita entered panting and looking for someone. When he encountered Kunimi, he realized his mistake by entering another pack's room without asking. </p><p>The Omega felt threatened. Someone entered his territory, the refuge of all his companions and breaking in without difficulty to mix his pheromones with everyone's, ceasing to make him feel a safe place where he did not have to be afraid.</p><p>"Sorry, I was looking for Oikawa and-”</p><p>"Get out of it" Kunimi said quietly, crawling out from under her blankets as her ears began to ring.</p><p>"Sorry, I already-”</p><p>"Go away" he repeated, this time louder, clenching his fists so tightly that his knuckles turned white.</p><p>"I'll, again, I'm sorry-" </p><p>"I said get the fuck out of here!!!" He yelled completely beside himself.</p><p><em> His </em>breathing was heavy, his eyes clouded not letting him know if the unknown Beta was still in his territory or had already left. That increased his anxiety, making his heart pound much harder.</p><p>Kunimi took the shirt where the scents of Oikawa and Hanamaki were, throwing it at his face in the form of a shield. He went on like this, throwing everything he could in the stranger's direction. </p><p>God, he felt like he was shaking and couldn't breathe properly. Little was the air that reached his lungs and the grip that closed his chest only made things worse. </p><p>
  <em> Someone entered your shelter. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Someone could break your barriers. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The pack leaders are not there. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> There is no one to defend you. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He is going to attack you. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> You're going to get hurt. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> It will be repeated. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> You are alone. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> No one is there. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> You should have gone with them. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Oikawa is not there. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Neither did Hanamaki. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> You are  alone. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> You are so weak to fight. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> No one is there. </em>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>NO ONE WILL BE THERE.</em> </b>
</p><p>Kunimi’s head kept repeating the same phrases over and over again, tormenting the Omega each time. His insides were altered, wanting to come out to defend himself but knowing he didn't have the strength to face someone alone. There was no way he could be a winner in a one-on-one match.</p><p>Ennoshita was about to leave when Kunimi's scent disturbed him. He shouldn't leave, he had already gone through the same thing with Suga only once and he doesn't know what would have happened if he hadn't been next to the current leader of his pack.</p><p>He knew his presence was only going to speed up the process. He knew he should seek out Oikawa to help his packmate avoid falling unconscious. But he also knew that if he left and the Omega dropped and there was no one to try to bring him back, the pheromones from his packmates might not help.</p><p>Ennoshita waited, getting out of sight of the Omega, waiting for one of his packmates or Kunimi's pack to pass. Hinata had not yet arrived at the castle and his friends should be in the garden debating with the King what would be best.</p><p>Kunimi was running out of air, his Omega wanting to get out but having an urge that commanded her to stay there. The weakness of having his heat close by caused that the last time he closed his eyes, he fell deep and his body stopped supporting itself.</p><p>Ennoshita reacted quickly, approaching without hesitation, catching the boy's body with some time.</p><p>He hastened his steps to go find the raven-haired herd. He sharpened his sense of smell to find the brown haired boy with a peculiar smell of nuts. </p><p>He found it and his legs were quick to move instinctively as he tried not to release pheromones that would worsen Omega's situation. When he found it, he just hoped it wasn't too late.</p><p>"Kunimi drop!!" He yelled at Oikawa, drawing the attention of his pack, who soon came running up, worried and scared in equal parts about their companion's condition.</p><p>Once Kunimi was in the arms of the Beta of the pack, Ennoshita wandered as far as he could, looking for Suga, hoping that his pheromones could calm him down. </p><p>It didn't take long for Yahaba to start sniffing Kunimi's neck, letting go of his pheromones to try to bring his friend back. Maki checked the child's vital signs while the rest of the Omegas released their pheromones to make him feel safe and that he could wake up.</p><p>They had no experience with drop folks, so they were scared of what might happen. Oikawa tried to stay calm while taking the boy's hand, the reproach kept ringing in his head <em> "you should know how to help" </em>.</p><p>When Ennoshita told Sugawara what was wrong with the other pack, he couldn't help but run to see how they were trying to fix it. </p><p>Without waiting for any of the pack members to agree, Suga took Maki's hand and placed it on Kunimi's forehead, ordering the Beta to release his pheromones. He ordered the rest of Omega to calm down or they would make the situation worse and Oikawa only told him to use the pack link.</p><p>He had to pull it so that Kunimi's Omega realized that he was not far from his pack mates, with the calmest pheromones of all, it should be enough to partially bring him back. Enough so that the decision to wake up was solely up to the boy.</p><p>Tortuous seconds passed until they heard a gasp coming from Omega's throat, Kunimi’s eyes widened and, when Sugawara was sure he was going to wake up, he walked away. There should be no one closer than your packmates when you wake up from falling.</p><p>"Oikawa?" Hanamaki-san?” He asked, his voice somewhat scratchy, as if he hadn't had water in a long time.</p><p>Yahaba wasted no time in reaching out and impatiently rubbing his scent glands with the boy's black hair. He was too relieved that Kunimi had woken up.</p><p>All of them had always heard that coming out of a drop was very difficult and having witnessed it for the first time with someone who was close enough in his pack, he could not help but almost go into a panic attack.</p><p>"Don't ever scare me like that again" Yahaba whispered, feeling tears form in his eyes.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry for grammar mistakes :(</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"You're never going to tell us where you went before your heat, are you?" Yamaguchi asked, as he adjusted the hem of the seam on Hinata's clothes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No", he replied, sticking out his tongue childishly at his packmate. “Besides, I just went to the city, I don't understand why so much insistence by all of you”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You arrived with the scent of two Alphas, practically perfumed as their property, without a bite on your neck and still not completely in heat" Tadashi said slowly, deliberately prodding the older man's back with the needle, who soon jumped up and looked annoyed at his partner. “It's been a week since your heat ended, and yet you still don't say anything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"They are Alphas that I will never see again, Yama-chan. There is no point thinking about something that will disappear in time” said the boy with the tangerine scent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't tell me ‘Yama-chan’, you sound like Oikawa-san and it's weird," snapped the younger, plunging the needle into Hinata's skin again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You are so mean, Yamaguchi!!" He complained, walking away from his friend and running his hand down his back, hoping that it would help reduce the pain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Come on, you're not going to die for that".</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You don't know, you're not a doctor. What would you do if my last breath it’s your fault?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But I've done it practically every day since you came out of your heat and I still see you here. You’re alive and well, so don't complain and let me end my work, we’re going late”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yama-chan!!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I told you to stop calling me that!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both started laughing, amused by that little moment between them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was true, Hinata had just arrived in the pack and while he can get along with everyone, even those from other packs like Kenma, it didn't mean he really felt at ease. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Right, how are you so sure that you will never meet any of them again? Coincidences exist if you forget it”, Yamaguchi said, going to fetch the mirror for Hinata to see the result.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Easy, because I don't remember them", the confused face of Yamaguchi tells him that he needs to explain better. "I mean, yes, their scents of chocolate, coconut and poppy will always be in my head but they are common smells. I spend my free-time with others and I wouldn't remember any smell I contact. It's hard. There's no way we'll see each other again”, he said sure, looking at the outfit he was going to wear that night. "You definitely have a talent for sewing, Yama-chan".</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hinata."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good, good, I got it. No more ‘Yama-chan’"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata turned around in his place to see from all angles how the suit would look. It was simple, black with yellow edges, the colors of The Central Kingdom, but he loved it. Yamaguchi and the rest of his pack were going to wear  the same, but the other herds were going to wear with some different touches like the stitching or the way they were closed. But it was the same, after all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That night was </span>
  <em>
    <span>the </span>
  </em>
  <span>night of Kyoko. The Alphas, Betas and Omegas heirs of the neighboring Kingdoms would come to the castle and that could not excite him more. New people means new friends. New friends means more enjoyable moments. And that's all he needs to forget and control his nightmares. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sugawara-san must be waiting for us, we should go", Tadashi said, putting away all the sewing things he had used to adjust the orange-haired suit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Come on, I promised Kenma I'd be with him all night. He needs to take a break to stop playing all day with the cat".</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you going to leave me alone around so many Alphas?" he asked with some fear in his voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yama, you shouldn't worry, Suga-san will be with you and if you feel uncomfortable, you can always look for me and I will come with you to the shelter of the pack”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata’s words calmed the minor a bit, who stopped moving his hands nervously to smile at his packmate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yamaguchi was a little scared. He hadn't contacted Alphas beyond those who lived inside the mansion and some from the market, but it had taken years to even gather the courage to get close. New people were not entirely one of his best hobbies, so he would take refuge in the safety of his companions. It was the only thing he could do after all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They left the room, meeting the rest of their pack. Sugawara smiled at them and, assisted by Ennoshita, they went to meet the rest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa's pack was the first they came across. Everyone was excited and nervous, as much as the pack leaders tried their best to appear serene, it was almost impossible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yaku's pack was the last to join. Shirabu and Tendou were somewhat separated from Yaku and Kenma, who soon joined the other packs to speak calmly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shira-chan, aren't you going to join us?" Oikawa asked in a honeyed tone, reaching out to put an arm around the other Omega's shoulders. “You miss out on the honor of sharing air with my pack, the best of all”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oikawa-san, I think you're exaggerating a bit", the light-haired boy said, somewhat uncomfortable with the other Omega's strong presence. It always makes him feel intimidated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Come on, you hurt me with your comments. My heart is not made of stone, you know?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It must be because you have a very big ego" Tendou added, grinning at the brown Omega. “Because something else I don't think it is”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How funny, look how I laugh" Tooru replied, glaring at the Beta. “Anyway, I at least know how to attract the person I want and then get rid of them. I am not fond of them”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sure, sure, but if you had to compete against another Omega, obviously you'd lose."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What's going on here? Are you already fighting again?” Suga asked, feeling a bit bad for having left Yaku alone in charge of three packs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm leaving you, have a nice talk" Shirabu suddenly commented, approaching against his will to the rest of Omegas, who received him with too much enthusiasm for his liking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Kou-chan, can you believe that Tendou-kun says that if I had to compete against another Omega, I would lose? That is blasphemy!! I'm so handsome that sometimes I think it's a curse”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Let's put it in numbers, okay?" Said the redhead, looking to see if the Kings hadn't arrived yet, smirking when they did. “How many are the letters with a petition to woo you? And don't lie, I know you count them for fun!!" He looked at Sugawara, asking him to answer first.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"38”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“30”,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They answered almost at the same time. The brunette turned to look at the white-haired Omega in surprise, who smiled sheepishly at the declaration he had made.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You told me it was 29 last time!! Kou-chan is a liar!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"They gave me the other letters yesterday, so I practically didn't lie to you", he mockingly replied, laughing at Oikawa's pouting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well played, Kou-chan", said the brunette, laughing along with him. He glanced at Tendou, amused to have relaxed before the princes of the other Kingdoms arrived. “Thanks for calming our nerves”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's what I'm for, you know. If any of you didn't calm down, the intense ones from your packmates were going to make mine uncomfortable. And you're the pack leaders, it was going to be your fault”, the redhead answered, shaking his head as he watched his own packmates.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yaku and Kenma were talking animatedly to Hinata and Nishinoya about who knows what. Tendou would never understand how quiet people like them could carry on a conversation with the loudest Omegas he had ever met.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shirabu fixed things of his clothes with Yamaguchi. Kunimi with Maki tried to reassure the light-haired boy. The Beta felt weird having to take care of everyone despite not being the leader of the pack, but before he got lost in thought, Suga was able to quickly identify what it was that was intriguing him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's your instincts, don't worry, it's not bad that you want to protect them", Sugawara said, putting a hand on Tendou's shoulder, smiling warmly. “There are only 3 Betas, one per pack, and a lot of Omegas, we don't have much strength compared to an Alpha, so you want to know where they are at any time to help them out of trouble”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not to mention that the leaders of each pack are Omegas", Oikawa added. “If we were challenged for dominance of the pack, we don't have the option of calling someone to help, it's not like any of us need it, but-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What he means is don't worry, okay? It is normal to want to take care of them” Koushi interrump Tooru, sweetly smiling at the Beta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tendou nodded, puzzled by the attitude of both Omegas. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone heard the doors open, discovering the Kings with the colors of the Kingdom. Behind them, they all watched with excitement as Kyoko delicately descended the stairs, wearing a beautiful dress and her hair perfectly combed. The little red color on her cheeks make her look adorable for all of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She's beautiful", Nishinoya whispered to Hinata, who was soon nodding his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were a big family, no matter how much they slept in separate rooms and had different genders, the bond that united them to support each other in the worst moment of each, could never be replaced.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Also, while Kyoko was older than them and an Alpha, they all felt they should protect her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they were all together, Ukai caught their attention. He took Takeda's hand nervously, trying to find the courage to say the words he didn't want to say, which were stuck in his throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were all his children, as much as Ittetsu always made fun of him for repeating it like a mantra every time he asked him why he was so protective of each of them, despite being of legal age to bond with someone (something he doesn't want to think yet).</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To say at the last minute that they, too, were going to be included in the courtship (if they wanted it that way) was to accept that they would also have Alphas and Betas around them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sometimes he really hated his instincts. His overprotective instinct more than all he had. Because this one continuously said to him that it is better to lock them all up so that no one would come near them. Ukai didn't trust that if he saw any of the nobles near them (or even his daughter, because he still wasn't processing what the courtship meant) he wouldn't wanting to push them away immediately</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kyoko proposed to officially join all of you to the courtship. You’re also part of this family, although not by blood link. As much as there are herds inside the mansion, we are also one and, well, I wanted to know if- "</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to participate?" Takeda interrupted, being blunt as he looked directly at each one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They didn't hesitate for a second to say ‘yes’, thinking it would be an interesting adventure, considering that they had really waited for this moment. Participating in the courtship would not be entirely… bad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Then the order must be given for them to begin to enter", said King Omega, waving his hand to ask the guards to open the doors.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, none of those present expected those two events.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing here?” Two Alphas asked at the same time, pointing to a Hinata who was confused, not quite understanding what was happening until he sniffed around, detecting the same pheromones from that time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Iwa-chaaaan!!" Oikawa yelled before running off to meet one of those there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi was shocked to be practically knocked down by someone he didn't know. Or at least he didn't remember meeting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Omega practically shone with happiness as he hugged the Beta's body with more and more force, who looked confused at both his brothers and parents, asking for help on what he should do in this situation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe, just maybe, his patience was running out.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>"Oikawa-san!!" They all shouted in utter embarrassment, about all the members of the Omega's own pack.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The same one to whom he was supposed to give an example of calm, serenity and to whom he had given a very long speech before going down the stairs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Serenity and self-control were not the words that came to the heads of any of those present. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi didn't know what to do. On the one hand, there was the possibility of pushing the Omega away without any delicacy and reproaching him for why he approached him like that; if Hajime knew him from somewhere, he didn't remember; and tell him to be a little more considerate of the situation in which they are.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>On the other hand, Iwaizumi was pretending nothing had happened and later (because the evening lasted all night) spoke privately and directly with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sugawara was the first to take up the matter, seeing that everyone was standing in their places and with no intention of doing anything. He sighed and beckoned to the chestnut's packmates, everyone's eyes fixed on the way the white-haired man handled the situation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sorry about that, Tooru is very expressive with his emotions and sometimes gets carried away by them”, Sugawara said carelessly, smiling sweetly at everyone and causing laughter from some nobles in the process.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But one's eyes were mesmerized. He knew how to make decisions and how to act correctly so that the environment became lighter, he had good skills as a leader and, moreover, he was cute.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daichi could feel how his inner Alpha wanted to know the name of the Omega, completely forgetting that the one he had come to court was the Alpha of the family.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ne, Tooru, we still have to introduce ourselves”, said  Koushi with a slightly hoarse voice, taking the shoulder of the other Omega by force while pushing him back, releasing the Beta</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brown pouted at being away, but made a small bow in apology. He had gotten excited, it was true, but could anyone blame him? Oikawa knew internally that in time he would see Hajime again, it was about time, that was why he had looked forward to meeting the Beta, but he could not control his impulses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sugawara smiled apologetically at the Beta, who, when he was about to speak, went speechless. His insides were covered in a warm wave that made his heart beat faster than usual, enchanted by the sight of the Omega in front of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sweet and kind, cuddly and cute, the opposite of the boy who had lunged at him without thinking and leaving him confused, but that didn't really matter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Koushi held out a hand, expecting Iwaizumi to despise him and complain about Oikawa's behavior. But that did not happen. The Beta took his hand warmly, even holding them together for a few more seconds, admiring the smoothness of the Omega's skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Betas did not specifically have someone inside them like the Alphas and Omegas, which is why they are considered the most reasonable within the 3 genres that could be acquired, but at that moment, Iwaizumi felt as if something forced him to want to talk and know in depth about the Omega.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You don't have to apologize, just, I guess he'll explain his behavior later, right?" he said formally, without taking his green eyes off the white-haired gray pearls.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, he will surely, right?" Suga asked, looking reproachfully at the brunette, who nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa felt something inside him stir at the sight of Iwaizumi's eyes. They were practically glowing as they looked at Sugawara, who was completely oblivious to all the feelings expressed by the Beta's green irises.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Koushi motioned for Oikawa's packmates to step forward and apologize as well, even if they hadn't done anything wrong.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They approached Iwaizumi's family, recognizing them by the colors they wore (the same as the Beta), and bowed, to apologize for the behavior of their pack leader, without explicitly saying that it was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were not supposed to know that information yet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We're sorry for this idiot's behavior", Hanamaki said bluntly, grabbing Oikawa by the neck as he ruffled the Omega's hair, knowing this would irritate him. And he did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Maki-chan is so mean!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Matsukawa couldn't help but laugh a bit, the Beta's attitude made the atmosphere feel lighter and even the rulers of each of the regions were considerate, ensuring that everything was fine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, what caught everyone's attention was a recent smell of oranges, but in an acidic way that made everyone's noses itch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata was shaking, watching Kageyama and Atsumu approach him together. He felt like he was being locked up and bad memories began to come to his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yamaguchi approached without hesitation, surreptitiously laying his head on the other Omega's, releasing soothing pheromones and making Hinata's body stop being so tense. He was still stiff, but on a more ... concealable level, so to speak.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Excuse me, but you were getting too close to our partner," Nishinoya said, showing his teeth at the pair of Alphas and not bothering to sound hostile. "They're scaring him, so stay </span>
  <em>
    <span>away”</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were both about to growl out of orders when they felt their brother's presence behind them. They hated Osamu a little more at the time, but backed off, leaving the questions for later.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, I think we better start introducing ourselves before a duel breaks out here for the wrong reasons," Takeda spoke, slapping Ukai who was controlling his Alpha so as not to go and separate the Omegas from the Alphas who looked at them so delighted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Go to the main hall, and once everyone knows the names of the others, they're free to mingle with each other," Keishin said, barely holding back a grunt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I have a doubt, Ukai-kun," one of the Kings spoke, the one from the north mainly, father of Daichi and his brothers. “We did not know that you had Omegas children, this is a bit shocking considering that, well, our children were thinking of wooing Miss Kyoko”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Biologically speaking, they are not our children," Takeda replied, placing a hand on Ukai's chest to keep him out of the situation. “Both the Betas and the Omegas are people that we have been rescuing over the years and we have adopted them as our family. The courtship, although it is true, is only supposed to apply to those of royal blood, those details are not revealed in the rules of this as such”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It says only that the children of the royal family can participate in the courtship", Yaku joined in, walking over to where Ukai and Takeda were standing. "And we are considered family, so it was recently considered joining us for the courtship.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Which we accept, so it is not an obligation if you want to withdraw or do not want to participate in it as such", Sugawara added, showing only his teeth a little. “As you may know, we do not have the power to stop any of you, or obligate to something, so in the end it is up to you to stay or go”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course, you have to consider the best for both the Kingdom and your own governments." Oikawa stood beside Koushi, displaying his sharp fangs unlike his companions. “Most of your laws say that at least one of the heirs has to find and join an Omega to take over the crown, right?” his smile shines more, knowing that Kings and Queens will be on the palm of his hand with his next words. “I don't think the smartest thing to do is miss out on having Omegas, who are considered to be from a royal family (and included in the alliance of kingdoms), bonded with your children. Also, if I may say so, we are very charming".</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That left everyone silent and surprised, but all the packmates of each of them proud. It was not wrong what they said, but the princes could not say anything, in the end, after all, as they had said, the decision was for the Kings. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They decided for them right now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well we will participate, but we want to know everyone's names, so we have to go to the hall at once", said the Queen of the Southwest, smiling slightly as she put a hand on Ushijima's back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Alpha lowered his head a little, bringing it to the level of his mother's mouth, who whispered to him with a bit of her commanding voice, despite being a Beta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The brunette knows about laws, Wakatoshi. That means, to be a ruler, he is probably the best option in the whole place and within the alliance that you can find”, she whispered, as they all walked talking down the hall to the main hall. “I want you to woo him”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I think you're right, but if there is already someone who has also seen what you, like that Beta... May not be easy"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's the Eastern Kingdom, Ushijima. No Beta can rule there, it has to be an Alpha, besides, I doubt that any conscious Omega would prefer a Beta to an Alpha. Is common sense”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, I will do it”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And if necessary, you can induce him into heat and force a bond, but make sure it is your last resort, do you hear me? We don't want any trouble with the Central Kingdom for now”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don't worry, I'll take care of everything, but I count on your support in case I have any difficulty”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Queen smiled pleased, putting a smile on her face when she felt someone watching them. Behind her, she could see how Tsukishima and Semi were frowning at the closeness between them, this being so sudden.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both knew perfectly well that Wakatoshi obeyed whatever was ordered if it was for the good of the Kingdom. And that the Queen had practically pulled the Alpha separately to converse with him made it clear that she had identified something of interest among all the Omegas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were pretty sure that she wanted an Omega of all to be the second in command of the kingdom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you think she told him about wooing a specific Omega?" The Beta asked his younger brother, whispering so as not to attract the attention of the other nobles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's obvious, don't you think? And it's probably the brunette, who's the only one who mentioned the laws in all of it”, the Alpha replied. “We should not meddle, but if this begins to cause us problems, it would be best to do so. But not now”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I was thinking about that."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Later, Nishinoya and Hinata had already struck up a conversation with Tanaka, laughing out loud and attracting everyone's attention, who were gradually approaching the trio. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If you want to woo that Omega, the best thing is that you don't make this another of your irrational competitions that you have daily at home," Osamu told his brothers, who were engrossed in looking at the Omega. “He is a person and an Omega, playing with his feelings without taking courtship seriously is cruel, for everyone, do you understand or do I explain it to you with apples?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Samu, you are very protective for someone who has never spoken to that Omega before," Atsumu commented, pouting and teasing his twin brother a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know how you are and I’m an Omega even though, and that's why I warn you. Besides, I'm sure that within this same mansion there are packs and that Omega belongs to one, and even if it didn't, as you have seen, they defend each other” Osamu stopped for a few seconds, looking at Nishinoya. “Don't underestimate their gender instincts when you want to protect someone, and don't underestimate their pack ties. If you come to hurt or play with that Omega, I will not be there to defend any of you”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, I do want to woo him, I like how he smells”, Kageyama said simply, moving his hand to his neck, where his scent glands were, remembering the way the Omega bit them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah, Tobio-kun, you really are a simpleton", Atsumu replied, smiling. “I'm going to court him too, but because I had never met an Omega who could stand up to an Alpha while in heat, which happened to me and him. Let's see who conquers that Omega”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You've heard I told you not to play with him, right?" Osamu warned, showing his fangs to his brothers. “Or is it that you didn't understand me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, we did," they replied in unison, a chill running through their bodies at the gaze of their brother.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>He was tired, exhausted. He really hated whatever the reason was that he had to walk back and forth in the kitchen when he was supposed to be on his day off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Suna, take this to Gin, please," said one of the cooks, handing him a very hot plate to pass among the many waiters like him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"On the way," he answered without spirit or desire to hide his annoyance, moving as fast as he could between the people.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Why was he doing this? Oh yeah, for Kita. The Omega who is his best friend for as long as he can remember and, for some reason, their parents see them as the perfect match for each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If Kita wasn’t told clearly that it would be his worst nightmare to bond with Suna, absolutely their families would have held meetings to be able to talk more. Suna didn't want to think about how far they would go, but he believed them capable of locking them together during their heats if it forced a bond.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Take this" he said as soon as he reached Gin where he was “And goodbye”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He broke away and left, ignoring the voices of his colleagues calling him to return to his job. It was too hot for him and Suna definitely would have preferred if Kita, for once, knew that things about occasional jobs are better to tell him alone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not in front of his parents, where he couldn't say anything to avoid going without his parents contradicting everything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rintarou was not surprised when he saw many people wearing the uniform of the other kingdoms that made up the well-known alliance, but was it too much to ask that they come in turns? Many people together added work, desire, effort; things Rin didn't want to have on a Friday night. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Besides, he was sure it was almost midnight. He was supposed to be home at this time. His heat is soon and his patience is less than in a normal day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I told you to stay at your workplace and not cause trouble so I wouldn't have to ask you for any favors," said a voice beside him. “You couldn't follow my advice, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A very serious and very annoying one, if you ask.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Kita-san, at least let me have this moment of solitude to breathe fresh air", Suna replied, leaning his arms on the railing of the balcony they were on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. Go to work. No time to rest, I already told you”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Come on, Shinsuke," he approached him, breaking the Omega's personal space. “I know your heat is coming, but that is not reason enough for me to let you send me”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm still a year older than you, no matter how much I am an Omega."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Right, sometimes I forget that." Rin walked away, re-entering the building. “Come on, then you're going to tell my parents that I'm irresponsible and I don't wanna fight with them tonight”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I've never said anything that isn't true, Suna."</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>"And then it was like 'Waaa' when Noya-san jumped out of the tree", Hinata explains, waving his hands from side to side as he tries to remember all the details.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You forgot that I avoided being discovered for a week" the other Omega boasts, smiling proudly at his packmate, who nods enthusiastically, agreeing with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wow, you guys do have a lot of adventures," Tanaka commented, fascinated by the stories both Omegas were telling him. “I did not think that you were given so much freedom”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What has been your greatest adventure, Tanaka-san?" Hinata asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Guards almost locked me up for staying in a public park when the curfew had passed, so they chased me for a loooong time, until I threw a watermelon at their heads, then they stopped."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Where the hell did you get a watermelon?" Nishinoya asked, tilting his head to the side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"A wizard never reveals his secrets", he answered with a wink, receiving laughter and comments from both omegas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They kept talking, sometimes being scolded by their packmates for being too loud, although they always tried to control their voice volume, it seemed impossible as the minutes passed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, there was a certain moment where, between laughter and laughter, Nishinoya looked around, meeting the blue eyes of a certain Alpha watching his packmate. Yuu noticed immediately and couldn't help clenching his jaw.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, Hinata," he called to the orange haired, who stopped his talk with Tanaka to see his packmate. The Alpha was also surprised by the boy's sudden attitude, so he paid attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What's wrong, Noya-san?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What relationship do you have with the princes of the Western Kingdom?" he asked directly, watching the brown orbs pop open in surprise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, I-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Right, Hinata. They recognized you from the first moment they saw you, and none of the princes had ever left their Kingdom before”, Tanaka added, placing a hand under her chin and tilting her head to the side. “Do you know them from before or how?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The truth is, I've recently come out of my heat and-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Really?" He brought his nose closer to the Omega, sniffing slightly, trying to identify the boy's particular scent within the pheromone mixture from the number of people there were. When he found a small trace of candy, nodding once he checked. “You're right, you still smell a little sweet”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"There was an incident that day, so it seems I ended up running into them. I don't remember their faces, but their smells do, as strange as it sounds, the minor explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, that explains why they approached you when they saw you," Nishinoya mentions, turning to look menacingly at the blue-eyed Alpha, grinning when he looks away. “Don't worry, I won't let him come near you if you don't want to”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you, Noya-san, but you don't need to worry. I know how to defend myself”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seriously? You guys are so small that I'm surprised I can still see you” Tanaka mockingly remarks, earning the annoyed looks of both Omegas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't make fun just because you're tall!!" They both shouted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Stop being so damn loud!" Tsukishima told them from behind, adjusting his glasses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>On the other hand, there was an Alpha who fought with his brother, who was enchanted with a specific Omega since he had arrived at the castle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Bo, you know that it is possible to smell it when you're really interested in wooing someone, right?" Kuroo asked Bokuto half-teasingly-half seriously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Alpha only nodded his head, making the black-haired man confirm his point: Koutarou hadn't heard him at all, he only did so on instinct. Kuroo shook his head at the idea of bringing his brother back to the time and place they were.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Testuro looked at the Omega that Bokuto was watching in fascination, as if he were a child in a candy store for the first time. Black hair and light eyes, plus he had delicate and outlined features that even he who didn't notice such things could notice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He understood a little why it had caught his attention, honestly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"There are a lot of little Omegas," Lev commented, snapping his older brother out of his thoughts. “It must be that I'm not used to dealing with Omegas, but they all look so tiny”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not all of them are nearly six feet like you, Lev," replied the black-haired man, glancing around him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was true. There were Omegas who looked small from their height, but it was because they were too tall. He knew that, but, like his brother, he couldn't help feeling that they were hard to see.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, besides the princess, isn't there anyone who catches your attention? A few minutes ago you kept saying that the princess was beautiful and now you're unusually quiet”, Kuroo mockingly commented, smiling satisfied when he saw the white-haired boy's flushed cheeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It's beautiful, but that's exactly the problem. You know, I panic when it's a challenge that I'm convinced I can't win, besides-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lev stopped, feeling like he'd hit something. He thought it was a pillar or some vase that adorned his way to the main hall, but was surprised when he found a person.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you blind or what?" The Omega asked abruptly, giving off an aura of threat that even put Kuroo on alert, something that didn't happen often.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Or rather, it didn't happen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry, you're too small and I didn't see you," the green-eyed boy replied awkwardly, swallowing nervously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The aura, environment and pheromones of the Omega became heavier, according to Kuroo almost the same as when an Alpha was truly upset, so he was surprised that it was produced by such a small Omega.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The frown made it clear that he was not happy with that comment and left the people who paid attention to the exchange speechless when, without having anticipated it, the Omega kicked the Alpha in the back, pushing him hard until he collided with Bokuto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both looked scared at the Omega, who did not take long to turn around and continue on his way. When he was in front of Kuroo, they looked into each other's eyes and the boy surrounded him and continued to advance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yaku, I told you not to attack anyone" the black-haired man heard, drawing his attention by the low tone that was being used.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It was them, it's not my fault, Kenma."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That little guy is strong", Bokuto said in surprise, being smart and waiting until they were away to talk. “He managed to knock Lev down, that's worth a lot today”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"My back hurts," the Beta complained, putting a hand on the injured area and wincing. “I didn't think he would bother calling it ‘small’”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, now you know how important it is to think before you speak," Kuroo scoffed, getting a pout from his younger brother. “Go apologize later when everyone introduces themselves, okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sure, it was you who made the Omega angry, it wasn't me or Bo either, he was too busy admiring the light-eyed Omega in front."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It's very cute and pretty, didn't you see it?!” Bokuto's eyes sparkled, excited to know that he would soon know the boy's name.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But he was the one who kicked me on the back," the Beta grumbled. “He should be the one to apologize to me”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Whatever you see, it was you who started it. So if you don't want him to hit you again, think of a way to apologize without making the tiny Omega angry”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lev pouted, reluctantly accepting that he was going to apologize to the Omega once he knew his name. The black-haired boy's eyes couldn't help but search for the light-haired boy, as if he knew he was going to need him at some point.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A hand stopped on his shoulder, so he turned to see who it was, meeting with the ruler of the Northern Kingdom, who was smiling kindly at him. Kuroo knew he was up to something, maybe propose a new amendment to some law of the alliance and try to get him on his side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Since it had been announced, officially, that Kuroo Tetsuro is the crown prince who would inherit the throne of the Southeast Kingdom, many nobles wanted to start winning favors from the Alpha. Not to mention the incredible number of Omegas with blue blood who tried to get his attention for the benefit of their families.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Testuro used the same smile as always, hoping that the King would speak quickly on the subject that he wanted to address and be able to politely reject.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Crown Prince", the man greeted him, bowing slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"King Hiromi" he responded to the bow, watching his brothers leave him behind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Perfect, possibility of asking for help: 0%</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What he needed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I thought about introducing you to the one I think will be my heir to the throne" Kuroo observed as behind, on the back of the Alpha, and could see one of Hiromi sons detach from his brothers, walking until he was next to his father.</span>
</p><p><span>"Sawamura Daichi," he introduced himself, bowing and smiling. Kuroo could clearly identify what he was expressing through that smile; a </span><em><span>'I don’t wanna be here </span></em><span>"very</span> <span>sure</span><em><span>.</span></em></p><p>
  <span>"Kuroo Tetsurou."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I hope you can instruct my son to know how everything will be like from now on when he is announced like the crown prince See you later” and just as he came, he ended up leaving, leaving the two Alphas alone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sorry about that, my father makes very hasty decisions and doesn't think about the impression he will give others with that," Daichi comments, putting a hand on the back of his neck, somewhat uncomfortable for talking about his own father like that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No problem, I've dealt with that before." It is normal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He must want you to help him with something and for us to become friends from this conversation, I guess He should not be the only one who sees this as an opportunity to make the next generation known who are they allies and their enemies” Daichi glanced at his brothers, holding back an exhausted sigh that wanted to leave his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asahi was apologizing to an Omega (the one who growled at one of the Alphas to defend his friend, specifically speaking) and The Omega was only laughing and calm, unlike the Alpha.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyoomi was wearing the kerchief his father specifically ordered him not to wear tonight. Sawamura could feel his brother frowning at so many new scents; especially for those who emanated the Omegas, since he never liked interacting with them much.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"They are annoying"</span>
  </em>
  <span> recalls the words of Alpha.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But I don't think my brothers can do much for themselves, so he sent me as a last option to achieve something", Daichi concluded, laughing a little at his words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"My brothers aren't much different, but there's nothing I wouldn't do for them if they asked me to," Kuroo said, watching as Bokuto and Lev talked to the orange-haired boy, who had earlier caught their attention upon meeting two of them the princes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Anyway, will you court the princess or one of the Omegas?" Daichi asked, feeling comfortable with the other's presence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The best thing would be to continue with the tradition and try to woo the princess, after all, it is because of her that the invitations were sent" Kuroo answered automatically, but was silent for a few more seconds. “But, to reach her in confidence, you need the Omegas, so I'm going to try to make friends with one of them”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And are there none that attract your attention?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why so insistent on that?" He looked around, trying to find the person who was looking at the other Alpha, finding himself with a white hair that was talking animatedly with the brunette.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Testuro remembered both of them from the scene they made once they all entered. He tried to figure out which one it was, but knew immediately when one of the Alphas had nearly tripped the Omega. The barely perceptible growl Daichi released was unconscious.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It is interesting. It is not only him, but also his Alpha who want the Omega.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"So you don't want to have to compete with anyone for the white-haired Omega" Kuroo said carelessly, tensing Daichi's entire body. “Don't worry, I won't tell anyone, but I see that you won't be the only one against him. And no, I'm not saying it because I planned it”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Does anyone else intend to try to woo him?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Relax your Alpha, the competition is not me, I already told you" he sighed, teasing a little about how the instincts of some Alphas were too sensitive and easy to be activated. “The Beta of the Eastern Kingdom is also the same as you, staring like a moth in the light at the Omega”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daichi's eyes immediately searched for the Beta, finding him just as Kuroo had described him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'm not gonna lose”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>On the other hand, Iwaizumi felt the gaze on him, so he turned his head, looking for who could be responsible for that. His green eyes connected with the Alpha's brown ones, but he looked away, confused, not understanding why he suddenly felt like he was breaking into something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hajime," called Matsukawa, who had been trying to get his attention for a few minutes. “We know you really liked the Omega, but could you be at least a little more discreet? Or is it your purpose to let everyone know that you are not interested in courting the princess?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi's cheeks flickered a bit red, avoiding the mocking look his older brother was giving him. It was true, it's not like he tried a bit to keep up appearances, but he didn't see that as possible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I understand what you mean, okay? I will try to hide it”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"By the way, Hajime" Kindaichi took a few steps forward, feeling a bit intimidated by the strong presence his older brothers had, "where do you know the Omega who pounced on you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't know him," he said immediately, frowning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sure you do," Matsukawa replied, grinning in amusement as the Beta's frown deepened. “He was in the palace for a while because he was the son of a nobleman, don't you remember?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Noble of our Kingdom?" Iwaizumi asked, even more confused, glancing at the brown haired Omega, who was laughing with the white haired boy. “If so, then what is he doing in this Kingdom?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You know we are required to take the test to determine our second gender at age 7", the Beta nods, hoping his brother would continue. “Well, according to rumors, the moment Oikawa Raiko found out that his youngest son was an Omega, he expelled him and banned his entry”. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"They are rumors, we cannot trust them. Also, if so, I would remember. I would never forget a presence as loud and extravagant as his”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You didn't spend a lot of time with him, you know. Dad needed you often and so did the maids when they had to take care of Yuu or Kentarou and they were too difficult to control”, Matsukawa smiled again, looking directly at the brunette, who started conversations with everyone, regardless of gender. “He spent a lot more time with me, but I guess he wasn't as endearing as you”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So it's good that they've met again, isn't it?" Iwaizumi said, feeling for some strange reason a growl form in his throat when he saw the way his brother looked at the Omega. “Also, you are given the opportunity to woo him, if that's what you want”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, I'm gonna do it" he replied carelessly, turning to see his brother again. “I was concerned if you were going to try it with him, but it seems that you will only go for the other one, so I should not worry, it is just one less competition”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't think there are many interested on woo him"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He knows the laws of our Kingdom, Hajime. And that is important because we are 4 Kingdoms with at least 4 crown princes who, for the most part, must bond with someone before taking the throne. Including us” Matsukawa could see out of the corner of his eye as one of the Alphas of the Southwest Kingdom looked at the Omega, as if analyzing what he was doing. “Having someone who already knows your laws, someone capable of giving a speech and knowing what to say to enchant everyone, is what anyone would seek to have”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We don't know which of you will have the throne yet, Issei."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It may be, but who knows what will go through our father's mind. You know, maybe he thinks that the first one to connect with someone should take the Crow”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi knew that Matsukawa was right. His father could take advantage of this in different ways, but he hoped his decency was enough not to do what the Alpha said, because he didn't think the Kingdom would accept that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And, of course, Hajime didn't understand why the attention the brunette was receiving bothered him so much. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>They entered the main hall, being divided among the Kingdoms to which they belonged. In front of everyone, the packs were divided together with their members, making everyone understand why they had the same or different clothing in terms of design.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yaku, Oikawa and Suga were in front of their packmates and the Kings ahead of them along with Kyoko, who had been keeping quiet for a long time. And that worried everyone a bit, but they decided that when they were alone with her they would ask correctly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you think you start from left to right?" Takeda says, pointing to the King of the Eastern Kingdom and smiling a little. "You have to go in order to introduce themselves to each other".</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay," he replied, looking at his wife, who came over to take his hand and ask the boys to take a few steps so the Omegas, Alphas and Betas could see them better. “Name, age and gender, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So as not to confuse us, even though a little is already known from the pheromones they emit."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Matsukawa Issei; 19 years. Alpha”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Iwaizumi Hajime; 19 years. Beta”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kyotani Kentarou; 18 years. Alpha”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kindaichi Yutaro; 17 years. Alpha”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone applauded, some smiling and others showing that they were only doing it out of commitment, not for anything beyond that. But hardly any of them cared what others did, save those who had already decided whom to woo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Matsukawa looked a bit nervous at Oikawa, who smiled at him and waved as quietly as he could so as not to get the others attention. Issei could read Oikawa’s mouth pronouncing the nickname he had given him as a child and, wow, knew he had truly missed his presence in all the years that had passed.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Matsun"</span>
  </em>
  <span> turned for a few moments on the only thing that resonated in his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Matsukawa felt his brother's gaze on him, so he turned to see him, meeting his frown. The Alpha did not understand what the behavior was due to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is there something wrong?” The oldest brother asked, reading a little into their attitudes the way he hesitated a bit to answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's nothing, it's just weird the way you look at it. I've never seen you like this” Iwaizumi replied, directing his gaze straight ahead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hajime didn't want to react like this, but something inside him stirred when he saw his brother like this. He didn't know if it was an instinct to protect him despite being younger than him and he didn't want to find out. Not for that moment at least.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, all that mixed emotions calmed down when he looked at the white-haired Omega in front. Suga realized he was being watched by the Beta, so he smiled shyly in his direction, preventing their gazes from connecting again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi felt a bit proud when he saw the exact moment when the boy's cheeks were turning a little red.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The Kingdom of the West, please."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a slightly tired sigh, the father of the twins and the blue-eyed boy looked on pleading with their children to behave. His wife put a hand on his shoulder and gave the three of them a warning look, hoping it was enough to make them behave better.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Miya Atsumu; 18 years. Alpha”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Miya Osamu; 18 years. Omega”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could vaguely feel and hear how some of the Kings were surprised at that. It wasn't normal for twins to be born a different gender. Much less when they were identical. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But it didn't matter for him, especially when he had already heard the same thing since his presentation as an Omega. Furthermore, he knew that Atsumu was ready to attack and defend him in case they continued to bother him, so Osamu had to put a hand on his shoulder to calm him down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kageyama Tobio; 17 years. Alpha”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The applause returned, but, when both Alphas turned to see the Omega that they both intended, they were a bit surprised when Hinata was not looking at them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What's more, it seemed like he hadn't even heard their names because he was busy commenting with one of his packmates. The same one who had growled in their faces so that they were at a respectable distance from the boy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata felt the gazes on his back and tensed, having a little panic to turn and meet the annoying eyes of the Alphas that he vaguely remembered trying to seduce earlier.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata was dying of embarrassment at the moment and would rather the earth had never turned around long enough for them to have met again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Noya-san, you don't have to show your teeth if they haven't approached me yet", the orange-haired man says to his friend, trying to get him to stop frowning at the point behind his back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"They just seem annoying. But you haven't done anything. So it's illogical that they try to scare you or something like that”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't think that's the case, Noya-san." Hinata turned around, forgetting for a moment that he had previously panicked about seeing them again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both boys were surprised to suddenly have the attention of the Omega, who was quick to greet them and smile at them. Them, with some doubt, responded to the gesture, feeling the emotion run through their bodies when it was reciprocated before Hinata turned his back on them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You see? They are harmless”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"A harmless Alpha? I'll believe it when I see it, not before”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Northern Kingdom, you guys are next," Ukai said in a louder voice, hoping both Omegas would stop talking and realize that if they increased their voice volume a little, everyone would know what they were talking about.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sakusa Kiyoomi; 19 years. Alpha”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Azumane Asahi; 19 years. Alpha”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sawamura Daichi; 19 years. Alpha”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nishinoya couldn't contain his surprise when he saw Asahi claiming to be an Alpha. The little he talked to him, he realized that he was someone very calm and maybe a little nervous, more than anything because, just for pushing the Omega a little, he was apologizing many times. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not that he liked being judgmental, but he didn't expect that being so candid he would turn out to be an Alpha.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So there are no docile Alphas" HInata sneered at his side, causing the Omega's cheeks to turn red. “Well, you saw that there is one that is harmless, so you must believe me”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shoyo, we all have an animal side in case you forget. And that only comes out when we are in heat. Now may not seem like a danger but it’ll be”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Does that mean you wanted to spend your heat with him? How daring, Noya-san. I never thought you were like this. What would Sugawara-san think if he knew?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quickly, Nishinoya put a hand over his packmate's mouth, looking a little scared at his pack leader, sighing in relief when he saw no reaction from him. It meant that he hadn't heard any of the nonsense Hinata had said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't want to share my heat with anyone, Shoyo, don't say that kind of thing!" Nishinoya whispered in a scolding tone to the minor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata just rolled his eyes and tried to pull away from the older one, but it was a bit difficult for him as they didn't have to attract attention. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, Suga had overheard their conversation. And Oikawa too, in case the previous fact alone wasn't enough.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The boys in your pack talk about very interesting things, Kou-chan," the brunette scoffed, watching as the white-haired boy's cheeks turned pink again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll have to talk to them again about meeting behavior."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And don't forget to give them birth control pills, from what I hear, they will need it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tooru!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sugawara felt eyes on him again, so he turned to meet the brown eyes of the same Alpha who on the way to the Main Hall did not separate from him. Koushi smiled and waved, feeling flattered to remember that both Alpha and Beta had been focusing their attention on him for a while now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wow, I definitely can't compete against you, Kou-chan," Oikawa said suddenly, drawing the attention of the Omega next to him. “You already have two in the palm of your hand. An Alpha and a Beta. I really need to learn from you”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Come on, I'm not the only one. You know perfectly well that you have two Alphas behind you and, if only you had approached one of them on the way here, you would have many more, if not all”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You'll make me blush," the brunette scoffed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"As I wish that, it's hard to even make your cheeks rosy and I've been with you most of my life. If it weren't for the fact that I arrived seven months before you, I could say that my entire stay here, I have been by your side”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's not my fault." Oikawa stuck out his tongue childishly at him, making Suga have to hold back a laugh to avoid attracting attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Southeast Kingdom".</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both Kings looked proudly at their crown prince as he stepped forward, leading his brothers to follow him. They've long ago made the announcement of the rightful successor official, so they couldn't help but feel a bit over the other Kingdoms for it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kuroo Tetsurou; 19 years. Alpha”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bokuto Koutaro; 19 years. Alpha”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Haiba Lev; 17 years. Beta”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lev stiffened when, looking straight ahead, his eyes met the confused eyes of the Omega from whom he had taken a blow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And, Yaku could not fully process the information that was in front of him. The guy was really tall and he was still a ... Beta. Not that he despised the Betas, by God, he was truly grateful for their existence, but he found it hard to believe. That was all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why do you have a face as if you passed an important exam and then found out it wasn't an exam?" Oikawa asked, causing him to look away from the giant. “Did you want him to be an Alpha?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, idiot. It's just hard to believe”. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, life gives us surprises, like that one of the nobles has twins and they are of a different gender" Tooru says, sighing a little as he watches the princes. “By the way, you guys interacted with him before, didn't that give you a hint about being a Beta?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yaku hit him on the back before he could speak properly because he said Yaku was small", Kenma adds from behind, drawing the brunette's attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why does it always seem like a taboo subject to talk about your height?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Because I don't need to be stressed at every opportunity that I'm not as tall as some".</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa shakes his head, not understanding the light-haired boy's annoyance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That colored-haired Alpha has been staring at Aka-chan a lot throughout the night" Oikawa says to no one in particular, but catching Yaku and Suga's attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, Akaashi is not a man of many words with strangers, but he has great appeal. And much more with his blue eyes, ”Koushi comments, glancing at Keiji talking to Kunimi behind Oikawa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Besides, maybe he just wants to meet him, you shouldn't worry, or is it that you don't want to be approached?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Rather, I would like him to pluck up the courage and ask Aka-chan if he can woo him," she said, chuckling slightly at the shocked faces of the other pack leaders. "I mean, he hasn't tried to overdo it. And he looked at Aka-chan with a lot of adoration and a very tender glint in his eyes, as if he were looking at a precious jewel. I don't think I've ever seen such pure and true love at first sight before".</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is that really you, Oikawa? Are you not sick?” They both pack leaders asked at the same time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m perfect. In addition, he has what characterizes an Alpha: height, presence and muscles. And it matches perfectly with Aka-chan. There is nothing more I could ask for. Now, what remains is to see if he seems to accept the courtship or not”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How are you so sure he will dare to woo him?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Look and see."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Southwest Kingdom, you are the last."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ushijima stepped forward, staring at Oikawa. Message that the chestnut tree interpreted as </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Look, follow me and fall at my feet"</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Although, really, the Alpha had no ulterior motive other than seeing his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ushijima Wakatoshi; 19 years. Alpha”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Semi Eita; 19 years. Beta”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tanaka Ryuusuke; 18 years. Alpha”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yachi Hitoka; 17 years. Omega”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tsukishima Kei; 17 years. Alpha”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone applauded and were a little impatient waiting for the declaration of the Kings, eager to know the names of so many Omegas. Innocently thinking that they were all Omegas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"In our house, they have divided into packs to keep order and to keep ties," Takeda explained, pointing to the 3 Omegas who were a little more ahead than the rest. “They are the leaders of each one of them, so I hope you understand why I am telling you this”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"In our Kingdom, if there is someone who wants to woo someone who has a pack, they must be aware of who the pack leader is," Ukai adds, looking sternly at each of the princes. "If any of the Omegas are hurt or attacked during courtship by someone, they are in charge of settling the matter with those involved. Our laws give them freedom to be aware and give solutions to the problem by being the heads of a group of people”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Next, introducing our daughter and then each of them."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Call me Kyoko, nothing more," the Alpha replied, smiling at each of the princes. “Make it clear that it doesn't bother me if they decide to leave the courtship or try to woo one of my siblings. I just hope they don't hurt any of them” she stressed, smiling and showing her teeth a bit, tacitly threatening each one of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Please, Suga-san," Takeda said, stepping to the side so that the white-haired pack faced the guests, making a horizontal line.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sugawara Koushi; 19 years. Omega. Nice to meet you on behalf of my pack”, he bowed, asking the Beta of his pack to be the next to speak.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ennoshita Chikara; 18 years. Beta, thank you for your presence”, he looked at Nishinoya and it didn't take long for him to understand that she was on her turn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nishinoya Yuu; 18 years. Omega”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asahi was a bit surprised by that. And he knew that surely Nishinoya had done it too when he revealed that he was an Alpha. Their personalities went against what is usually expected of their second genders, so he felt a bit identified with the smallest in that regard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hinata Shoyo; 17 years. Omega” He avoided looking at the Alpha princes of the Western Kingdom, grateful when Yamaguchi stepped forward to continue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Atsumu and Kageyama kept his name in their heads. They now knew the identity of this mysterious boy who had caught their attention even before they knew he would belong to the courtship.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yamaguchi Tadashi; 17 years. Omega”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They all took a last bow together, stepping back. They knew they were going to have to do this whole ceremony whether or not they were part of the courtship. So they looked at the pack on their left side, waiting for them to continue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hanamaki took a few steps forward along with his pack leader, doing the same thing that Sugawara's pack did earlier. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oikawa Tooru; 19 years. Omega. On behalf of my pack, I hope we can get along with all of you” He smiled at them and ran a hand through his hair before bowing, hoping his companions weren't flustered by the attention they were receiving.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, his name only made the royal family of the Eastern Kingdom know which Kingdom he came from. Yours. They recognized the last name of the family with which they had the most connections and still kept in touch, resolving their doubts about the whereabouts of the youngest son that Lord Raiko tried so hard to hide.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi and Matsukawa scolded their parents in a low voice to remove their faces in surprise, because they were starting to attract attention and it would not be good that, if the boy had not decided to admit that he came from a royal blue blood family, they should not make him the rest will be suspicious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hanamaki Takahiro; 19 years. Beta”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Akaashi Keiji; 19 years. Omega” he felt a very intense gaze on him, diverting his eyes to the owner of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akaashi realized that it was the same person who had been watching him from the beginning. But he looked strangely happy, as if he would have liked knowing his name very much and he had been given the best gift outside of special dates.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For some reason, that thought caused him tenderness and some emotion, so he raised his hand in his direction, waving with a small smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yahaba Shigeru; 18 years. Omega”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kunimi Akira; 17 years. Omega”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They repeated the same process and gave way to the last presentation. Oikawa sighed long. As if he was relieved that he had lost a weight on his shoulders, satisfied with the way it had all happened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But, Kindaichi recognized the name of the youngest of that pack. He recognized the characteristic smell of almonds that he had stored somewhere in his memory and felt bad when he remembered why he cared so much.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yaku Morisuke; 19 years. Omega. Thanks for coming” He bowed and waited for his companions to follow him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tendou Satori; 19 years. Beta”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kozume Kenma; 18 years. Omega”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shirabu Kenjiro; 18 years. Omega”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They took a few steps back, giving way for the Kings to give their speech.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kenma could see how Lev was looking at Yaku. Not with feelings or anything like that, but with some admiration and a little forgiveness. Surely he wanted to apologize for that misunderstanding they had before entering.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knew that Kuroo was keeping an eye on his brothers, probably Bokuto wanted to get closer to Akaashi as quickly as possible after having been watching him the whole evening. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Kenma’s eyes met Kuroo's, all he could do was look away, grateful that his hair was a bit long to handle the problem of feeling gazes on him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, now here, is there anyone who wants to withdraw from the courtship?" Ukai asks, waiting for the nobles' response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They all shake their heads, determined to participate in the courtship as such.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Let the servants come in then," Kyoko says with a smile, pointing to one of the guards and one of the waiters standing nearby. “Rin, Aran, let the feast come in”.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Tadashi had separated perhaps a little (a lot) from his packmates. But it wasn't his fault.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as the servants started to enter, they all split up and that was something he hadn't expected. After all, his first (an only) plan was to stay glued to his pack leader throughout the night, much as Suga ended up considering him a nuisance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But, seeing himself alone in less than a minute, without the security of being around his friends or packmates, with the pheromones of so many Alphas mingling in the air, the best option for him was to get away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knew of some passages that led to the second-floor balcony. He rarely found guards there and could feel the cold night air more strongly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he climbed the stairs, all Yamaguchi could think about was how he was going to handle all this courtship stuff. The party is supposed to last all night or until one of the nobles decides to go to their respective places of accommodation. And it's not like I've seen anyone wanting to do it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could also feel that some of the Alphas of that place were interested in Suga or Hinata, so for obvious reasons Ennoshita and Nishinoya would be close and aware of them, without losing sight of the both Omegas; from what he knew, it was highly likely that none of them had noticed his absence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tadashi began to sing a song under his breath as he climbed the last steps, but his voice got stuck in his throat when he realized he wasn't the only one there. But there was someone else.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And it was an Alpha.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yamaguchi’s eyes met the Alpha's yellow irises, the cold gaze as if he had interrupted at the worst moment sent a chill through his body. Not know what to do; whether to run away or stay in the place that was supposed to give him peace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Either one looked daunting. It was as if the boy was evaluating his abilities and it was too much to be the first time he had interacted with Alfas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Excu-oh-sorry to interrupt," he said nervously, wiggling his fingers to control his anxiety. “I think ... I think I should go”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Omega turned around, ready to go and scolding himself for being so nervous in such a situation, when suddenly he felt someone take his hand. He spun around, meeting the yellow eyes from before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yamaguchi got a closer look at the blonde hair and glasses, feeling scared but strangely calm as he felt the boy's breath from much closer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You stay, I was about to leave," was the answer the stranger gave him, releasing his hand and walking down the stairs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Omega made a great effort in a matter of seconds to try to remember (among so many names) that of that Alpha. When he found it, he hurried down the stairs, careful not to trip and cursed once in a while that there were so many.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once he caught a glimpse of blonde hair, he had no choice but to stop for a breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tsuki!" Tadashi said without thinking, regretting it on the spot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was a nickname. One that should be said when they had confidence, not when they had just met. The Omega really wished at that moment a hole would open in the castle floor and hide him from everyone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But, when he received the answer, his Omega was strangely happy and he felt his cheeks turn red, grateful for the darkness of the night because it made him feel that the Alpha had not seen him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You are very noisy, Yamaguchi."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Alpha didn't give him a last look or anything like that, he just said goodbye with a wave of his hand that wreaked havoc inside the Omega. Tadashi's legs felt weak and, at that moment, he did not know if it was from the impression of having contacted an Alpha, that he remembered his name when he did not; and, furthermore, he would speak to him.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>"Matsun," Oikawa said, approaching the Alpha without thinking much more. “I haven't seen you in loooong years and you're taller than me, even if it's just barely”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good to see you too, Oikawa."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So? Any cute Omega you want to woo? You know, I would tell you my pack but they are too much for the Eastern Kingdom”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Very funny." Mattsun frowned, eliciting the Omega's laugh. “In fact, I did plan to woo someone from your pack”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Just when I say I don't want any of you to do it," he says, rolling his eyes. “But, hey, tell me who he is and I'll decide if he's worth being wooed by you. I adore my folks, not for nothing am I the pack leader”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is you. You are the one I want to woo”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tooru couldn't help the laugh that came out of his mouth. Matsukawa had really changed a lot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they were kids, Issei was always embarrassed to say the things that he really thought and it often got boring to have to be with him for so long (although he would never say his real thoughts to the Alpha face), so it wasn't entirely entertaining.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But now, saying that he wants to woo him, it was something really incredible. Long ago he would have considered it one of the many pointless jokes the Alpha liked to make, but now, looking at his frown, he knew he shouldn't take it so lightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you mocking me? Are you talking seriously? We haven't seen each other in a long time and you know it's not an obligation to woo someone. You can-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But I want to, so now you know you need to get ready. I have something in mind to convince you to bond with me”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That sounds sooo bad in so many ways," Oikawa commented, relaxing a bit when he heard Matsukawa's laugh. “Okay, I accept your courtship invitation, Matsun, but you won't last long, I'm a tough nut to crack”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good thing I'm too obstinate for my own good".</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So soon and you're already flirting with him, Oikawa?" Sugawara approached, putting an arm around the brunette's shoulders. “I’m Sugawara, although you already know that. Has this so fucking cute Omega already stolen your heart or not yet?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Kou-chan, why don't you go check on Iwa-chan? I think the best thing to do would be to strike up a conversation with who your closest suitor is", Tooru commented, raising an eyebrow and pointing to a corner. "He is so lonely and needs the Omega he wants to be by his side. Do good action for once, my little bitch".</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“First of all, I'm not your bitch. You're a tramp and I don't say nothing to your packmates, Tooru"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kou-chan, If you don’t remember, you’re worse than me. How many pheromones of Alphas and Betas I have to help you to clean for your clothes behind the eyes of your packmates? More than 5, if I remember”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ Second” continues speaking the white-hair boy, ignoring the words of the other Omega “Iwa-chan? Since when have you known him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Since they were 2 years old," both Oikawa and Matsun replied, looking at each other, smiling as they agreed with that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The connection between both of you scares me, seriously. I'd better do what you say, but remember that the guest rooms are free and no one is going to see them”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Iwa-chan, Kou-chan wants to talk to you!" Oikawa yelled, pulling himself out of his friend's half embrace and pushing him in the direction of the Beta. “Thank me later, okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I hate you," the Omega whispered with a smile, walking in the direction he had been pushed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa felt a tightness in his chest as he saw how Iwaizumi and Sugawara began to chat quietly. He knows that he has no reason to feel that way when, nor would he want to as children, is that they got along so well or saw each other often.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yet the sight before his eyes burned like shit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had always meant a lot to Oikawa having Hajime. It was one of the things he regretted the most once he ended up in the Central Kingdom. Not being able to see the Beta affects him more than he wants to admit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knew that he could do nothing to return and that his father would be willing to kill him if he presented himself as Oikawa, the only male child in the family, being an Omega who had been living in the Central Kingdom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Kingdom that they have always wanted to overthrow but have not been able to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tooru was instructed to do it, to be the one to do that and destroy them inside, not to let any of those who were there, in the castle, die but to renounce the title of the successor family to the crown.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His family taught him the Laws of all the Kingdoms that belonged to the alliance. He always liked the way it was easy for him to learn all the knowledge in the shortest amount of time. He remembered perfectly the way his father's plan worked, but he was not going to carry it out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not when he was kicked out of that family just for a second gender that he never wanted to have in the first place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Lord Oikawa really is true to his ideals," Matsukawa commented, glancing at the Omega. “Sorry for not preventing you from being kicked out of your family home and not burying me until you were in the Central Kingdom”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You don't have to blame yourself, I already saw it coming. He never liked male Omegas just because they weren't 'delicate', what he cataloged being "the big difference" between male and female Omegas”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And what if you return as the second King of the Eastern Kingdom?" Matsukawa asked suddenly, getting a scowl from the brunette. “I assure you that he would leave everything to be able to say that it is his son who is in the power of a Kingdom”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One; with your propositions, you don't convince me to bond with you, Matsun. You haven't been on a lot of dates, have you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Guilty of all charges".</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Second, he wouldn't, you're wrong about that," Oikawa sighed, walking over to one of the waiters for a sandwich. “Lord Oikawa, my father, would give everything to be able to kill whoever is my partner and leave me the title, because there would be no way out to use his last name. Noble family blood is needed to be able to continue with the crown in case the ruler falls, right? Or have the rules still changed?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That remains the same. Nor has the requirement to be an Alpha of the Royal family changed to take power”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"They are very old-fashioned, seriously."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tooru knew from experience that the traditions there weren't going to change easily. They were their rules from centuries ago, so in the minds of the settlers there was no possibility of seeking a change. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were fine, with resources often around enough to survive, but they were happy, according to them. Eastern Kingdom had no problems with other Kingdoms due to the existence of the alliance and the Omegas, as always, stopped being a problem since the shelters began to exist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa did not understand how they could live so satisfied if they did not give themselves the opportunity to look beyond what they have in front of them.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Well, he had to be honest with himself. He was afraid of an Omega.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ever since they were allowed to go and have conversations with each other, he had tried to convince himself that he should. After all, Kuroo could force him with some blackmail and he didn't want to know what the black-haired man had to use against him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And of course, there was still the possibility that the Omega hated him and decided to take revenge. Perhaps he was putting together a plan with all his pack mates (he was the pack leader after all), he didn't feel safe approaching him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But if he didn't, it could be worse. The customs of his people said that avoiding an apology was an offense and a show of disrespect. Lev didn't know if it was the same there, but he didn't want to feel that he was mean to someone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn't his intention but, wow, it really was hard to get close to the boy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How much time of the night will he spend looking at me?" Yaku asked Kenma in a low voice, peeking in the direction Lev was facing. “He's very weird, he looks like a stalker”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He seems to want to apologize, but he's afraid of you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The younger Omega looked at the Beta, who seemed to have a battle with himself at the moment, because he opened his mouth, shook his head, made a face, looked at his brother and looked back at Yaku.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's not like he's good at hiding his indecision about approaching or not.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You scared him a lot with your blow, I don't think he dares come willingly for a long time," Kenma says, approaching where Lev is. “I'll go convince him that you're not a serious killer or an ex-prisoner. You're just impulsive and hate and talk about your height”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Kenma you don't have to do that!" Yaku replied, trying to reach his packmate through the sea of people.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's awkward that he's staring at us too long."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yaku knew that the other Omega was right. He knew perfectly well but, shit, he didn't want him to get away from him that much. If something happened to Kenma, he couldn't protect him. He couldn't prevent himself from being taken away or harmed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll go, you go with Shirabu," he said, once he caught up with him before meeting the Beta. Kenma's eyes, though always disinterested, seemed a bit relieved to receive that order. “Come on, I hate when you use my anxiety against me”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Omega whirled around, moving as fast as possible away from its pack leader. Yaku was exhausted, he really cared a lot about his pack mates, he hated that they were so aware of it at times, but he would never regret that they had chosen him as their leader.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He went to meet Lev, surprising him and watching how he got nervous and avoided looking him in the eyes, although that was impossible since, if he did not want to crush him as before, he had to look in his direction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm not going to do anything to you, stop shaking," said the Omega, crossing his arms and looking a little amused at the way the Beta tensed at hearing it. “One of my pack was uncomfortable with you looking too many times in our direction; I just want to know why you are doing it. Is weird”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, I ... Let's just say, uh ... It's hard to explain, but-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You must look into a person's eyes when talking to a person," Yaku said, tapping his foot. from the other, which made his eyes inevitably go to where the Omega was. “That's right, now speak”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The small satisfied smile the Omega gave was enough for the Beta to gain a little more confidence. It didn't look scary, what's more, it looked cute. Lev shouldn't be scared that he might do something wrong to her when he was just trying to apologize.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Forgive me for making you angry, I'm not used to dealing with Omegas, so I didn't think something like saying you were little was going to bother you." He smiled sheepishly, fighting not to look away. “It's not like that's enough to make you forgive me, but I wanted to give it a try. I'm sorry”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yaku was surprised, the Beta was trying to apologize. No one had. Everyone he ended up losing to was so proud that they always demanded Omega's apology for his behavior, as if it were a condition for them to say sorry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even though they were the first to attack.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, I don't know what to say, honestly," Yaku said, searching his pack mates with his eyes, finding them talking quietly. That made him relax.”I accept your apology”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes!” He shouted excitedly, smiling in a much more cheerful way. “Thank you, Yaku-san”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is nothing, I guess ... Goodbye Lev."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Beta thought that, while the Omega was moving away, perhaps it would be good to be friends with the boy. After all, he could help him with the princess.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>"I'm going for a bit, Noya-san," Hinata excused herself, getting his packmate's confused look. “I want to see if Yamaguchi wants to go back to the pack lair or if Kenma wants to hang out with me, after all, I promised him I would go to sleep in his pack too”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"When were you going to tell us you were going to sleep in Yaku's pack?!" Nishinoya complained, giving the other Omega a light blow to the head. “I guess Morisuke knows, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It was going to be a surprise."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay, go and look for them, but come back if you don’t find them"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata wasted no time searching the crowd for Kenma, but he couldn't find him. He guessed he went to his pack, after all, he didn't like crowds. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hoped that none of his packmates or the Kings saw him, they should not be in their lairs without warning or taking a guard with them. Guests were not allowed to exit beyond the main hall and entrance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So, for safety, if anyone knew, he had to go with a guard. But Hinata didn't want to do that. Especially since there were still guards doing surveillance rounds around, so he didn't see the need to be accompanied by someone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Also, if he had any of the princes following him, they would arrest him. Or so it's supposed, as he understood. And Hinata doesn't think any of them are so careless as to do it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shoyo-kun," he heard being called. The Omega turned to see who it was and ran into one of the Alphas from the Western Kingdom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He quickly wanted to get out of there, but he heard the footsteps of one of the guards walking much faster to get closer to his direction. God, he didn't want anyone to go to prison if they didn't deserve it, and so far the boy hadn't done anything wrong to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata quickly shoved him behind one of the columns in the corridor, covering the Alpha's mouth with his hands and looking down the corridor, hoping the guard would pass and not find them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But of course, Hinata didn't know that Atsumu planned to woo him and that was why he wanted to talk to him, to ask his permission to do so.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why the hell did you follow me, may I ask?” Hinata asked in a whisper, still looking to see if a guard was nearby.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atsumu pointed out that the Omega's hands were covering his mouth, which meant he couldn't speak. The younger boy shook his head, focusing his attention back to the hallway when he heard footsteps a little closer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata could recognize the face of one of the guards, so he tried to control his breathing so as not to panic, increase the scent of his pheromones and end up being discovered. Oh and, of course, it's not like he wanted to (because of how close he was so close to the Alpha) end up being attacked by him either.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seeing that he was deflected by the call of another one of the guards, Hinata was able to breathe again. He stepped back until he had a distance that made him feel safe, scowling and crossing his arms in the direction of Atsumu, who was also having his clothes straightened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you going to answer my question or not?” he said again, putting his senses on alert in case any of the guards approached.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just wanted to talk to you without your personal guard being around and wanting to bite me to keep me away from you," he replied, mimicking Shoyo's posture. “It's not like it would have been very easy to wait for almost half an hour for you to decide to leave his side”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And your best idea was to follow me into, practically, the room I share with my pack?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, 'oh'," he sighed, a little amused at the pout the Alpha was making. “All right, I'll come back to the party and talk to you, okay? But get out of here. It's a private place and I really hate the idea that you followed me here”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So mean, Shoyo-kun. One approaches you with the best of intentions and you don't hesitate to scorn him”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go away!” the Omega replied with a laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Alpha went back the way he had followed Hinata. Shoyo kept looking in the direction Atsumu was going until he disappeared from his sight. For safety's sake, since Hinata wasn't kidding when he said he felt his territory had been invaded by the Alpha's presence.</span>
</p><hr/><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<hr/>
<hr/><p>"You've been staring at me and your pack leader for a long time," Kuroo said, coming up behind the Omega. “Is there something bothering you?”</p><p>"One, don't come near like that again, it's scary." Kenma turned, looking around in case any of the guards were around. “Two, yes, there is something that bothers me and it does not concern you”.</p><p>“Come on, I don't know why you hate myself so much if we have met less than 3 hours ago. And we haven't talked, it's not like I've done more than talk with anyone” He smiled at the Omega, raising his glass. “You better have to toast, the night is beautiful and you have to enjoy it”.</p><p>"I don't like alcohol, thank you very much," Kenma said, taking a few steps back. “If you have nothing to say, I'm leaving”.</p><p>"Come on, kitty, don't attack me before you've even reached out." Kuroo looked around, checking that no one was around the gardens yet. “My parents still do not recognize you and our commitment still stands, I couldn’t cancel it; if that's what bothers you, sorry, my mistake”.</p><p>"It bothers me that you didn't tell Yaku and the rest just that," the Omega growled, frowning. “If you're going to woo the princess, let her know about the engagement. I don't think my parents are very happy to find out about that later”.</p><p>"They only focus on looking for you, for them, the hope that you are still alive somewhere in the Kingdom has not died," Kuroo comments, sipping some of his drink. “That’s why they do not want to break the engagement, much less since it was announced that I am going to inherit the title of Ruler of the Kingdom”.</p><p>“You are good at convincing people; make them forget my existence”.</p><p>"Oh, I can't do that, I've tried for so long and it doesn't work." Kuroo shrugs, smiling at him again. “Although all this may be interesting. Since, in itself, at this age I should woo you, on the basis of commitment”.</p><p>That upset the Omega. He did not hesitate to approach, firmly grasping the tie of the prince's suit and pulling it down, bringing their faces closer. Both eyes connected and the Alpha's smile grew bigger, he had managed to annoy the quiet boy.</p><p>"I don't want to have anything to do with you or someone in your family. Not since I was almost forced to bond with you when I had my heat”, Kenma said, loosening the Alpha’s tie, taking a few steps away. “Forget that I exist and do not hurt anyone in my pack, especially Yaku”.</p><p>"What's he got to do with all this?"</p><p>"That he is my friend. And I've seen him hurt only once and it was enough for me; I don't want it to happen again”. </p><p>"Whatever you order, Kozume Family Heir, the counselor branch of the royal family" Kuroo said, bowing and grinning slightly at the Omega, who frowned in protest.</p>
<hr/><p>Suga was anxious. He didn't understand why, but he was. Throughout his conversation with Beta, something inside him told him that something wasn’t well, that he should get away, even if the boy had not done anything.</p><p>"Excuse me, Iwaizumi-san," said the Omega, interrupting the prince's monologue. “I'd like to see how my packmates are doing. I haven't seen them in a long time and I'm not used to having them away, sorry to have to leave you”.</p><p>“No, do not worry. I understand that, go see them”, Iwaizumi replied, getting an apologetic smile from the pack leader.</p><p>Koushi turned around, looking for Takeda. When he found him, he whispered in his ear that he would go to the pack rooms to find Hinata and Yamaguchi, who were the only ones he couldn't find.</p><p>However, before leaving, he felt someone following him. He encountered the Alpha, the only one who had been paying attention to him all night. For some reason, his heart began to beat faster, but he didn't want to find out why so soon.</p><p>The best things are discovered at the worst time. And that was what he was going to do, wait until he understood why he felt this way.</p><p>"Prince Daichi, do you have something you want to talk to me about?" Suga asked softly. “I have to find my pack mates so I'd appreciate it if it was quick”.</p><p>"Well, I'd like to accompany you. I want to meet you, because I'm interested in wooing you, but I don't want to stop at your obligations or leaving your duties as pack leader. If you need to take care of them,will I accompany you; although, I will only do so if you officially accept my woo invitation”.</p><p>Smiling, the Omega accepted. Sugawara was excited, he couldn't deny it, being courted by the Alpha gave him a special and indescribable feeling consuming his chest.</p><p>He was about to ask for Ennoshita's company, but found him talking animatedly with Nishinoya and other princes. Remembering their names, he realized that it was the princes Asahi and Tanaka who, somehow, had caught the attention of their packmates. </p><p>He was not going to interrupt the moment.</p><p>"It seems your brother has found someone he wants to woo," Koushi commented before opening the doors, being followed by Daichi. “If your other brother took an interest in someone from my pack, it would be irrevocably confirmed that all of you have very similar tastes”.</p><p>"Kyoomi, from what I see, doesn't like Omega like that," the Alpha says, laughing a little. “I think that even if an Omega in heat was near him, he would not react at all”.</p><p>"Interesting fact."</p><p>It wasn't long until they were in the room Suga's pack used. What surprised him was to feel the scent of an Alpha almost warming up, the scent was very strong and threatening, as if it were marking territory.</p><p>Panic raced through his body. If something had happened to his companions ... If someone had hurt them in his absence ... No, he shouldn't think about that.</p><p>He opened the door, relieved to meet Hinata and Yamaguchi. The first was asleep on the legs of the second, who ran his fingers lazily through the orange hair of the Omega.</p><p>"Why does it smell like Alpha in heat here?" Sugawara asked fearfully, imagining the worst case scenario.</p><p>"When I arrived it was already like this and the smell has not disappeared in Hinata, rather, it seems that it has impregnated his skin," the other Omega replied in a low voice, looking at the Alpha who was still at the door. “What's another Alpha doing here, Suga?”</p><p>"I accepted his invitation to woo me and allowed him to come, you need not worry." Koushi looked puzzled in the direction of the Alpha, instantly recognizing why he was not entering. “He's not going in as long as the territorial scent of another Alpha is here”.</p><p>"I don't know if it's good or bad," Yamaguchi commented, looking at Hinata's face. “I think Takeda needs to be called. If one of the Alpha princes has gone into heat, almost everything here is in danger. It could attack anyone”.</p><p>"I don't think it's necessary," he replied, running a hand through the Omega's tousled hair. “If I'm right, Hinata’s Omega will go into despair at being taken away from the Alpha”.</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>"Just bring in the rest of the pack and clean the entire room. Any clue that an Alpha was here must be removed”.</p><p>"Suga-san, why don't we inform Takeda? Is this worse than I think?”</p><p>"Well, if I'm right, that's a very good thing," he said, smiling, reassuring his packmate.</p><p>Koushi turned, searching if Daichi was still at the door or had left. Luckily, he hadn't moved, he was still looking at them from a distance and smiled at the Omega once their eyes met.</p><p>The leader of the pack got up and walked towards the Alpha. Sugawara didn't know why something inside him told him it was safe to trust Daichi, so he shouldn't worry about his packmates. Not when it was Ennoshita and Nishinoya at least.</p><p>"I have to stay here and I need my entire pack for something. Please, if you can go find them and communicate that I need them, I would really appreciate it”.</p><p>"Wouldn't it be better for you to call the Ruling King?" The Alpha replied, referring to Takeda. “If you really need support, I can't think of anyone but him-”.</p><p>"I don't want him to find out about this. If I am correct about the Alpha pheromones that are in Hinata's body, the Laws are not going to allow us to have him for long”.</p><p>"What laws?"</p><p>"The Laws of Soulmates, Daichi."</p><p>With that, the prince agreed to call the white-haired boy's packmates.</p><p>Soulmates. The words sounded so big to him that he couldn't find a way to make sense of them. There were not many records of soulmates and not much was known about them, but their laws were clear.</p><p>The same measures were taken throughout the world and in all Kingdoms. Having discovered your soulmate could be hidden, you could not tell anyone, but once it reached the ears of the rulers, they had to join if they were already of the age to form a bond.</p><p>The Omega, Suga's partner, was in age to bond. And they didn't know the Alpha who was his half, but everyone in that castle was old enough to bond with someone. Forcing the union between two people who are soulmates was always counterproductive, because it could make the pairs renounce being so.</p><p>If he resigned, the other's initials (the mark indicating they were soul mates) would permanently disappear. Or until they bond together again biting each other's scent glands. But the conexion would never be the same as rumors said.</p><p>It could be a mess. And Daichi didn't wanna force the Omega to bond with someone if he didn't want to.</p><p>So he went back into the main hall, looking around, trying not to draw too much attention to Koushi's packmates. He caught a glimpse of the Beta's hair of the pack, finding the last member of the pack at his side.</p><p>His brother was still having a conversation with the Omega and he felt a bit guilty for having to wipe the smile off Asahi's face. Daichi couldn't tell anyone about soulmates if Sugawara didn't give him permission, so if his brother asked him why the Omega had to leave, he would have to make up an excuse.</p><p>And with how much he hated lying to his brothers.</p><p>"Ennoshita, Nishinoya," the Alpha called, getting both pairs of eyes on him. “Suga asked me for something. He wants them to go to his pack lair to help him with something”.</p><p>“What is it? Is it important?”Yuu asked, frowning, a bit suspicious of Daichi's words. “Why us and not Takeda if it's so urgent?”</p><p>"From what he told me, Takeda must not know. That is why he sent me to tell you he needs you”.</p><p>"Nishinoya, come on," the Beta spoke. “Stop judging Daichi with your eyes, Suga-san is safe. You have to go, Yamaguchi and Hinata must already be there”.</p><p>Ennoshita put his hand on the shoulder of the Omega, smiling kindly to the boy calmly. He knew why it was that Nishinoya was so overprotective with his pack, they had all had a history before arriving at the castle and were united as a pack to help each other.</p><p>With a defeated sigh, Yuu nodded, saying goodbye to Asahi and Tanaka. Both Alphas let them know that pack things were the same as family; they always went first and were never going to stop them from helping their peers.</p><p>Once these disappeared from the sight of the Alphas, they looked at each other, wondering how they were going to fill the silence in which they were enveloped.</p><p>Down the corridors, the Omegas practically ran into their room. Freezing to the scent of an Alpha claiming territory.</p><p>Nishinoya didn't hesitate to try, preparing to fight if necessary. But he was surprised when he found no one, just his pack mates stroking Hinata's hair.</p><p>"Why does it smell like Alpha in heat?" The smaller Omega asked directly, approaching Shoyo in concern. “Did someone bite him? Is Hinata bond with anyone?”</p><p>"It's nothing like that, take it easy," Sugawara said immediately. “If I'm right, he may have found his soulmate and unconsciously his Omega wanted to attract him. That's why the smell doesn't disappear from Hinata's body”.</p><p>"So Hinata is going to have to bond with that boy?" Ennoshita asked, concerned for his packmate.</p><p>"No, if Takeda doesn't find out. That's why I asked Daichi to bring them here. Yamaguchi is going to wake Hinata to take a bath while we clean and try to camouflage the scent of that Alpha. I hope it is enough that no other pack feels threatened.”</p><p>They all nodded, moving to start acting. It was less than an hour to midnight, his other friends and their pack should be back at that time. They had to hurry if they wanted everything to be ready and clean for their arrival.</p>
<hr/><p>"You need help if you want to woo Oikawa," the redhead said in Wakatoshi’s ear. “It is not easy to get his attention and I assure you, if you go directly, he will not accept you".</p><p>“Tendou, right?"</p><p>"The unique and original, yes." He gave a small laugh, staring at the Alpha's serious face. “Come on, I know I'm not an Omega, but at least smile”.</p><p>"It's not easy for me to do it."</p><p>"So you got a serious problem, but, hey, you're not the only one." Leaning on the table behind them, the Beta's smile widened a little more if possible at the thought in his head. “I'll help you get Oikawa's attention in exchange for you trying to smile, okay?”</p><p>"Why do I need to know how to smile?"</p><p>"Because life is too short to be serious all the time. And also very hard to bear all the time. That's why I always smile”. He was silent for a time, moving a little closer to the Alpha, as if he were about to tell him a secret. “Do not go near Oikawa today, many are doing it and you will not be different. Wait a bit, maybe tomorrow, to submit the formal courtship request, okay?”</p><p>Wakatoshi nodded, relieved to have someone to him help on his mission. </p>
<hr/><p>"Iwa-chan is bad," Oikawa said suddenly, drawing Maki's attention. “He doesn't remind me of the bastard, I hate him”.</p><p>"I think it was enough alcohol for today, Tooru," says the pink haired boy, taking the glass from Omega's hand despite his complaints. “Your cheeks are red and you're starting to act strange, our pack mates are going to worry if you keep up like this, you idiot”.</p><p>“But-but-”</p><p>"I don't want to hear any 'but'. Now go to the pack lair, I'll take care of Kunimi and the others”.</p><p>"They don't need care," the brunette replied, putting an arm around the Beta's shoulders and leaning on it. “Aka-chan has already found his charming prince. Kunimi-chan and Yahaba are too busy avoiding the princes of the Eastern Kingdom to pay attention to anyone else. Even you, you've been gawking at Mattsun for a while and I haven't said anything. You all have something to take care of except me!!” he complained.</p><p>The Beta's cheeks flushed a bit red from his pack leader's comment. He wasn't going to deny it, he had stared at the Alpha for a few seconds and was a little scared that Oikawa had noticed him even while he was drunk, but Maki had to focus.</p><p>Their pack leader was weak and if the rest of their companions noticed, they would be much less comfortable than they are now. They would feel much more threatened and the plan tonight was to have fun, feel safe and not freak out.</p><p>Hanamaki walked until he was able to lean Oikawa against one of the columns in the hall, farthest from the Alphas of the other Realms and where the Beta could still see his packmates. </p><p>Ideally, he would tell Takeda of the state of Oikawa to guardand Kunimi, Yahaba and Akaashi from danger while he went to leave their pack leader in the lair they used to sleep on. But something told him that it was not a good idea to leave him alone for so long.</p><p>Tooru had never been drunk in front of the Beta, so he didn't know what to do in this case. His instincts told him not to leave Oikawa’s side, but his mind knew that he should warn the Omega ruler of the Kingdom to have his support.</p><p>So he listened to that part of his mind, telling the brunette in a low voice that he would not be long and, then, Maki separated from the Omega.</p><p>On the way he collided with someone, but he did not pay attention. He had a mission, to notify Takeda of Oikawa and return to the brunette side. That was all. It is supposed to be so. It must be so.</p><p>Until he practically knocked someone down. To Matsukawa, precisely. He was about to apologize when the Alpha's laugh captured his attention.</p><p>"You finally listen, I thought you were in another world," the prince suddenly commented. “I've been calling you for a while and you weren't listening”.</p><p>"Sorry, I had to see Takeda on something urgent, so I have to go.Sorry to spill alcohol on your clothes”, Maki apologized, bowing slightly.</p><p>"Clothes are the least of it, don't worry," Mattsun said, waving his hand from side to side. “By the way, what is that so important to keep you over the moon?</p><p>"Oikawa is drunk," the Beta summed up, looking for the Omega King. “I have to take him to the pack lair but I can't put my companions aside, if the pack leader is not there and I am not there, they are practically defenseless”.</p><p>"I can keep an eye on them, if that's what you need."</p><p>"Needless to say, I need someone to watch over them and that person must be trustworthy," the Beta replied, turning his head to see the Alpha's eyes directly and grinning slightly. “You don't have my trust, so no thanks, I don't want you to keep an eye on them”.</p><p>"Auch, that hurts."</p><p>"It's the truth," he said, looking back for Takeda, grinning when he found him.</p><p>"Didn't Oikawa tell you that I've known him for a long time?"</p><p>"Do you understand the part where you should have my trust and not his?" He asked, speeding up until he was close to Takeda.</p><p>"Well, I understand, but ... Where is Oikawa?"</p><p>“What are you talking about? He's right-" his voice trailed off, fear beginning to circulate through his system as did panic. “Where's Oikawa?”</p>
<hr/><p>Everything was fuzzy and his vision was fuzzy too. He was too hot and his body was crying out for air to cool his skin.</p><p>It was a completely different feeling than being in heat. It didn't feel sticky or desperate, it just felt hot. Very hot, but nothing compared to heat. His feet moved on their own, and before he could know where he was going, the cold wind bristled his skin.</p><p>It was cool, very cool. And the scent of flowers and freshly cut grass told him he was in the gardens at the back of the castle.</p><p>When had he moved so much? He didn't know, but he didn't care much either.</p><p>"Hey," the voice behind him caught his attention, feeling his heart beat faster as he met Iwaizumi's green eyes. “What are you doing so far from the castle?”</p><p>"I can ask you the same thing."<em> His world was spinning. This must be how it feels to be drunk, he was starting to like it </em>. “Iwa-chan shouldn't be outside the main hall”.</p><p>"The Kings gave me permission, a lot of pheromones were starting to make me dizzy," the Beta answered, frowning. “You are drunk, what are you doing away from your pack?”</p><p>"Get some fresh air," Oikawa replied with a smile, laughing a little at his own voice. It sounded so different to him. “I think it was a bit obvious, Iwa-chan”.</p><p>"Stop calling me like that" the Beta replied, moving closer, increasingly eliminating the distance to the Omega. “We don't know each other no matter how much Issei says yes, so you have no right to call me that”.</p><p>“Seriously?” Asked the brunette, practically purring, advancing slowly towards Iwaizumi. “You are so fucking mean, Hajime. I have remembered you all these years and you forget me. Bad. The worst friend I ever met”.</p><p>“We are not friends”.</p><p>“Sure. And it's not like I want us to be either”. When he was close enough to feel the weak Beta pheromones of the prince, he smiled. “But, since the night is short and I don't think I remember this tomorrow, I'm going to do something I surely regret tomorrow”.</p><p>Without letting Iwaizumi respond, he tugged at the cloth on the Beta's neck, leading them both to the nearest castle wall, closing the distance and their words. </p><p>Oikawa did not expect the black-haired man to reciprocate, so he was not surprised when he felt no response to the pressure of their lips. He released the Beta, half-gazing at the expressionless face the prince showed.</p><p>The Omega had never liked being rejected, as much as that didn't happen often, the burning in his throat and stomach never went away. </p><p>He was prepared to walk away, but not for the green-eyed boy to approach. His mouth opened in surprise and the Beta took advantage of to enter his tongue in the other's mouth, catching in the process the sigh of satisfaction that Tooru let out.</p><p>Neither knew why it was that they felt this way, yearning for contact now that they had it, but they didn't think about it. The night was young, everything could change like disappearing the next morning.</p><p>Desperate hands climbing up Iwaizumi's arms, entangling in his hair and pulling gently, calling to awaken something they didn't know how to name. Their insides were starting to burn and they couldn't think of anything.</p><p>Iwaizumi put his hands under the Omega's thighs, lifting his body without much trouble, refusing to separate his mouth from the other. Oikawa couldn't control the intense sensation the Beta was causing, falling into one of his lowest instincts. He only could moan, purring, and pull a little louder at Hajime's surprisingly soft hair.</p><p>He moved his hips experimentally, smiling in the middle of the kiss as he felt Iwaizumi's erection brush against his clothes. Oikawa wraps one of his arms around the black-haired man's shoulders, moving closer if possible.</p><p><em> It's not enough </em>, it's the only thing both can think of.</p><p>They parted ways, just for a few seconds, to figure out what to do. They needed to be closer, to feel each other's skin directly, to lose themselves completely until they forgot that this should not be happening.</p><p>Oikawa climbed out of Beta's arms, grabbing the tie from the prince's uniform and tugging at it desperately as he guided them both to the only closed place he knew to be together. Almost no one came to that area, there was no chance that someone would even listen to them.</p><p>And that was perfect.</p><p>It wasn't long after he closed the door when Iwaizumi lunged towards him. Omega’s neck was the center of the hot kisses spread over his skin, moving Tooru’s desperate hands to undo the clothes that still separated them. Each button was torture as a relief, the slightest chance to say he should stop doing this and his sanity sometimes coming back, but that was only for a few seconds.</p><p>Something within them did not allow them to walk away. It looked so difficult from the first time they made direct contact that they didn't know what to do to control it. The little touch with their skins seemed to ease him, but it wasn't enough, more was needed.</p><p>Much more, so much so that, even when they wanted to separate, it was impossible.</p>
<hr/><p>"Aren't you even going to say hello, Omi-Omi? You're very cold”, Atsumu complained, leaning his back against the column in the main hall. “I'm your best friend, at least you should be happy to see me”.</p><p>"Who gave you the title of my 'best friend'?”</p><p>"Me, duh," he replied, rolling his eyes. “Anyway, I'm just here to ask you something”.</p><p>“What is it?”</p><p>"I want you to court my brother."</p><p>That made Sakusa turn to see Atsumu, who was smiling innocently. No, he wasn't going to do it. Courting an Omega wasn't his thing, he'd tried before and it hadn't worked. No, no, no. And NO with capital letters.</p><p>"No," he said dryly, folding his arms, prepared for the tantrum the other Alpha was about to throw.</p><p>"Come on, Omi-kun. I know Osamu is a headache but he makes himself loved. Your parents couldn't ask for better Omega than someone of royal blood, right?”</p><p>"I'm not interested, Miya. And I know you have something behind this strange request, so say so”.</p><p>"Okay, spoilsport," he sighed, glancing at the direction his twin was in, chatting with another guard. “'Samu can say what he wants, but I know him. Maybe not much, but I do. My brother has befriended one of the guards and you can literally smell the courtship they are both blatantly having”.</p><p>"What the hell do I have to see there?"</p><p>"Well, I want you to woo him, obviously." He frowned. “Call it overprotective instinct or whatever you want, but I don't want him with that guard. There is something that does not fit me with it and I want to know what it is before I give it to my brother”.</p><p>“And why me? I don’t like being with Omegas around, do you remember that my ‘best friend’?”</p><p>"Well, because you're the one I trust the most," Atsumu said sincerely, shrugging. “I can't find anyone else to trust as blindly as you”.</p>
<hr/><p>"Your brother doesn't like me, from what I see," Suna commented, glancing at Atsumu. “And I haven't even talked to him”.</p><p>"He's an idiot who can't handle his genius, let him do his conspiracy theories alone," Osamu replied, looking back at his twin. “He must be trying to convince Sakusa to woo me”.</p><p>"Sakusa?"</p><p>"The other boy who's with him," he replied, shrugging. “I don't think he agrees, but it is likely”.</p><p>“Why? Is Sakusa a Beta?”</p><p>"No, it's an Alpha. But I'm sure Atsumu is his soul mate, they've been very close forever”. He looked back, watching the two Alphas. “I may be wrong, but I highly doubt it”.</p>
<hr/><p>"May I know why you don't go up to him and speak directly to him?" Kyotani asked, scowling at his younger brother. “I don't think he’s going to bite you”.</p><p>"It's just-"</p><p>"Go talk to him, your sour smell makes me desperate."</p><p>“Could you come with me?” Kindaichi asked suddenly. “It would be awkward to talk and have his packmate's eyes on me. If you talk to him and distract him a little, maybe ... it will be a little easier”.</p><p>"Fine," he agreed, to the surprise of the other Alpha. “But calm down, please. You still don't know how to control your pheromones well and your emotions are expressed very clearly”.</p><p>Nodding their heads, when Kentarou told him that he no longer smelled unpleasant (very cruel comment, according to Kindaichi), they approached the Omegas duo.</p><p>"Kunimi." The Omega's eyes fell on him, feeling nervous again. “Hey, well hi. I haven't seen you in a long time”.</p><p>“Who are you?” Both Omegas asked sharply, surprising the Alpha.</p><p>“Eh-”</p><p>"Don't talk to him like that," Kyoutani defended, getting Yahaba's eyes on him.</p><p>“There is a problem with that? We don't know him, we can talk to him however we want”, he contradicted, approaching the Alpha. “Because you are an Alpha, it does not mean that we will obey your orders”.</p><p>"They are not orders, I am told to have manners."</p><p>"Which you don't have, because, as I recall, one asks to speak first before starting a conversation."</p><p>"Don't fight, Yahaba, " Kunimi speaks, sighing in defeat. “Kindaichi, don't worry that from what I understood from what you said (having this pair arguing), it wasn't your fault. I don't hold a grudge against you, fine?”</p><p>"Thank you and, I'm sorry, for ... that."</p><p>“What did he do to you?” Yahaba asked annoyed, his eyes annoyed in the direction of the other Alpha.</p><p>"Whatever happened, Kunimi has already forgiven him, okay? Take it easy”, Kyotani broke in, frowning.</p><p>"Fuck you, if I want to, I can ask."</p><p>"And why don't you do it by looking at your packmate instead of my brother? I understand that you want to protect him but there is a reason for his pack leaders, right? If you haven't come to see us or something, it means they're not in danger”.</p><p>With that, Shigeru falls silent. Well, Kyotani had won this fight, but not the war. He grabbed Kunimi's arm and walked away, the other Omega on his heels, trying to keep up.</p>
<hr/><p>"By the way," Kuroo said in his ear, sending chills through Akaashi's body. “Welcome to the family, Bo is not easy to deal with, so bear with him”.</p><p>The Omega nodded, looking at the goblet in his hands. When he felt Bokuto approach, he smiled, soothing his heartbeat.</p><p>He didn't know if he was going to be able to deal with the Alpha's somewhat imperative family, but he was going to try. At the same time, he hoped that his pack would agree to tell his story to the prince of the other Kingdom once there was trust.</p>
<hr/>
<hr/>
<hr/><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The cold wind against his body makes him open his eyes, meeting the sunlight directly. He closes his eyes, letting out a kind of annoyed growl at having woken up. A headache makes him wince, doubting that it's easy for him to go back to sleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a few seconds (or minutes, not even sure), his eyes opened. Observe the glass doors, recognizing the greenhouse in the rear gardens of the castle, in addition, that the memories of last night come to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa stands up, running a hand over his face, trying to lower the embarrassment that begins to run through his body. He had tried ... No, he had </span>
  <em>
    <span>seduced</span>
  </em>
  <span> Iwaizumi. They’d kissed, they'd found a place where he is, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>shit</span>
  </em>
  <span>, the way the Omega’s lower back hurt made it clear they'd gotten to do a lot more.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"You're too loud and you're so desperate ... anyone would think they're in heat."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He blushed a little at the memory, shaking his head from side to side to try to wake up. He looked around,trying to convince himself vainly that it could all have been a dream.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A very wet and explicit one if anyone ever asked him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The place still had a weak mixture of the pheromones of both, making the Omega's heart beat much faster. Maybe Hajime had stayed and been with him, maybe he hadn't left yet and-</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Please"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Hearing his own voice in his head made his heart race again, but it wasn't for long. The (distant) sound of the horses' hooves makes it clear to him that he has made a mistake. Iwaizumi</span>
  <em>
    <span> is not there</span>
  </em>
  <span> and Oikawa could be considered an </span>
  <em>
    <span>idiot </span>
  </em>
  <span>for having thought that it would be like that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>God, now he had a lump in his throat. Great, the best to start the morning. His clothes were in a corner, folded and ready to be worn. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At least the Beta had the consideration to think about how he was going to get back to his pack. The Omega didn't have many traces of semen between his legs, although his stomach still felt somewhat sticky.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But that could pass it off as an effect of sleep at the outdoor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tooru ran a hand over the fabric, smelling a little and feeling disappointed when he felt nothing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sure, it's not like Iwaizumi was going to bother leaving his scent on clothes when he had undoubtedly tried to clean the greenhouse pheromones. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regretfully, the Omega changed his clothes. Oikawa felt uncomfortable, surprised at how difficult it was for him to walk. The burnette had been with Alphas, some even in heat, but he had never had these kinds of complications.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>How many times did they ...?</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"You have incredible stamina not to be in heat, Omega."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He shook his head, opening the door and feeling the fresh air rush through his body. However, something (he didn't know what) made him look to the side. An instinct or an impulse told him to do it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi was leaning against the wall, arms crossed and looking directly at the Omega. Oikawa swallowed hard, trying to control his racing heart, before smiling and approaching the Beta.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He had stayed</span>
  </em>
  <span>, it was the only thought that ruled his mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Iwa-chan stayed to wait for me? How sweet, ”he commented without leaving his smile, now somewhat forced when noticed that Hajime was not very happy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't smile at me like that, you look strange and it looks forced," he replied, uncrossing his arms. “Actually, yes. I was waiting for you”. He looked at a point behind Oikawa's shoulder, the Omega noticed this and turned, finding nothing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"There's no one there, what are you looking at?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's nothing, just… look, I want you to do me a favor, okay?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nothing we did will come out of my mouth, okay? I know that's what you wanted to tell me, you're very obvious, Iwa-chan”. He stopped smiling, crossing his arms. “I won't tell Kou-chan about this either, don't worry, this won't affect your courtship”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I told you you're very obvious," he shrugged. “Now if I'm not mistaken, you must have a short time to go to your family to leave, right? So, I can guide you there. After all, I can't go to my pack like this, I'm covered in your pheromones, this may give me an excuse for this”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"My pheromones are not very strong."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"They're still pheromones, Iwa-chan."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good," he replied, rolling his eyes and beginning to walk. “I thought you were going to make a scene for this”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?”, he asked with a frown, following in the Beta's footsteps. “We are older, Iwa-chan, you should know that not everything is resolved with dramas. Yes, it was strange, but only that”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You don't seem like the sensible type of person."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that and I'll just laugh at your nervousness trying to talk to me even though you </span>
  <em>
    <span>came </span>
  </em>
  <span>inside me a few hours ago," he replied, laughing victoriously when he saw a little blush paint the Beta's cheeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi gave a small blow, without much force, on the back of the Omega's neck. But that didn't stop his laughter, it only increased.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So... everything is okay?" Asked the black-haired man with a little doubt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Perfect," Oikawa smiled, covering himself with his arms. “Couldn't you choose clothes a little more closed? I'm freezing”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi just looked at the Omega, looking for some way he could help him. The clothes had literally been found thanks to one of the guards, so he wasn't surprised by how loose the thin boy was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked at his cape, it was the most obvious option to offer to avoid the cold drafts. But, the problem was in that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The way of seeing things as simple as this in the Eastern Realm makes it impossible for Hajime not to feel weird. Offering some of your clothes, even if it is the minimum, having your smell, was taken as a sign of claiming someone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It would make it seem like he wanted the Omega to have his scent and everyone would know it, but it shouldn't be. They were nothing, he wasn't going to woo him, they were just acquaintances and…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And the idea sounded </span>
  <em>
    <span>too </span>
  </em>
  <span>tempting for both of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inevitably, the Beta couldn't help staring at the Omega's neck, looking away quickly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, it should. After all, he didn't want Oikawa to freeze to death (as dramatic as it sounded). </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So, he dropped his cloak and quickly pulled it over the chestnut's shoulders, surprising him. In a gesture (that not even Iwaizumi himself knew where it came from), he ran a hand through Omega's messy hair, making it unable to look in Beta's direction. Hajime felt his cheeks hot, he was surely flushed and he didn't want Oikawa to take that as a wrong sign.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tooru still remembered the classic courtship that he was taught as a child. And he knew that Iwaizumi was not interested in him. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew it</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He was </span>
  <em>
    <span>aware of</span>
  </em>
  <span>. But still ... he couldn't help making his Omega feel happy with that gesture.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The silence that surrounded them was comfortable and neither wanted it to break. But Oikawa didn't want to keep filling his head with delusions, not when he knew his inner Omega perfectly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"My back hurts too much," he complained, looking with a mixture of reproach and mockery at the Beta. “You are very rough, I have never had this problem before, I usually have a lot of resistance, but it seems you broke me, it was a lot even for a Beta”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You didn't say that yesterday that I remember," the black-haired man replied, surprising the Omega. You were asking and begging so </span>
  <em>
    <span>desperately</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I thought you were used to that”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's-not-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You ordered, I obeyed," Iwaizumi sneered, grinning at the face the Omega made.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I was drunk so I won't believe you because I don't remember any of that." Oikawa had her cheeks slightly flushed, rolling his eyes to see the flowers and avoiding Iwaizumi's green eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sweet</span>
  </em>
  <span>, is what the Beta thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Too drunk, I'd say, Lazykawa” the raven hair man replied with a laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They met Iwaizumi's brothers and parents, who were surprised to find his son and Omega together. Much more to see that Oikawa was wearing the black-haired cape. The prince, with a sign, told them that he would explain everything later, although he avoided Matsukawa's gaze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We have looked for you everywhere," said the King, exchanging his gaze between his son and his companion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He got lost and seems to have slept in the greenhouse," Oikawa replied instead. “I ran into him in the morning and, well, I showed him the way here in case you guys haven't left yet”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you," the Queen spoke instead, bowing slightly to the Omega, who did the same. “Now that Hajime is here, let's go”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They all nodded and said goodbye to Tooru. He watched him climb into the carriage and leave, sighing wearily. Oikawa wanted to get back to his pack as quickly as possible. He needed a hug from his dear bitter companions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While, in the transport, Matsukawa looked doubtfully at his brother. Iwaizumi was tense, staring out the window and moving his leg like a nervous gesture he hadn't had since he was a child.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What's wrong, Hajime?" Alpha asked directly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Beta looked in his direction, feeling guilty. Issei had told him a few hours ago that he was literally thinking of wooing the Omega. And he had had sex with Oikawa. </span>
  <em>
    <span>God</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he wanted to die of shame right then and there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Above all, remembering the feeling of wanting to mark the Omega with its scent like a few moments ago.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is nothing”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, are you going to woo Oikawa?" He asked again. “You gave him your cape”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He was cold, I wasn't going to leave him like that, please." He frowned, searching for the words to convince his brother (also trying to make his head understand that). “And no, I'm not going to woo him, I told you yesterday”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Alpha nodded, doubting his brother's words but saying nothing in response. At some point, Iwaizumi would tell him what he was hiding. He always did, he just had to be patient.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa wanted to see his pack, it was clear, although, climbing the last steps of the castle to reach his lair, he knew something was wrong. He couldn't think of anything, he didn't understand why. Suddenly, he felt an </span>
  <em>
    <span>emptiness </span>
  </em>
  <span>in his stomach. He was sure he was not like this when he dismissed the Kings of the Northern Kingdom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then </span>
  <em>
    <span>why</span>
  </em>
  <span>?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shook his head, finishing up the stairs. The Omega wasted no time, walking somewhat brisk steps and letting his instincts guide him to get home, feeling relieved to be in his safe place. Oikawa opened the doors, finding his packmates distraught, moving in circles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once they all turned their eyes to the door, they ran to approach Oikawa, hugging him and, for the first time in a long time, wanting his pheromones. However, there was something that made everyone turn away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Someone else's scent was on him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I smell someone else because they gave me their cape, don't you see?" He answered the unspoken question of his companions, showing the happy object. “You don't have to worry, nothing bad happened to me”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why don't you ever listen to me when I say 'stay still'?” Maki asked annoyed, giving the leader of the pack a little blow to the head. “Go take a bath, that pheromones make the environment feel uncomfortable”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oikawa-san, the shower is ready," Akaashi commented, coming out of the bathroom drying his hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why don't you come give me a hug, Aka-chan? Am I not important to you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Leave him alone, he's in the clouds," Yahaba replied, smiling slightly at his packmate. “Maki has already given us the official letters to woo and he found the one from his prince charming, he has been like this ever since”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, I'm happy for you. Don't forget to inform me of everything, I don't want to have to ask Maki to keep an eye on you, okay, Aka-chan?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm not a baby, Tooru," Akaashi complained, frowning a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're from my pack, that makes you so much more special," he replied, winking at him . “And I really want to bathe, sleeping outside is going to make me sick”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa released his packmates and, grabbing the first thing he found, walked to the bathroom. Releasing himself from his cloak, he felt something calm at the same time of emptiness. Something was missing, he didn't understand what it was, but it shouldn't take long to find out. May he could ask Koushi if he still couldn't find an answer, but that would definitely be the last resort.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, as he looked at himself in the mirror, something inside him stirred with... pride? seeing the marks on his body. Hands and arms had some red spots, bites in the chest area and a handprint on his hip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brands never bothered him, but there was something different about them. And he quickly found out that it was when he looked up. In his neck. In the area of the scent glands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The biting teeth had left a small mark that was already fading, but the initials there made it clear that something else had happened. And that was the reason why Iwaizumi </span>
  <em>
    <span>looked </span>
  </em>
  <span>at his </span>
  <em>
    <span>neck</span>
  </em>
  <span>, that was the reason why he </span>
  <em>
    <span>felt empty</span>
  </em>
  <span>; it was all </span>
  <em>
    <span>spelled </span>
  </em>
  <span>out by the cool initials on his neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"IH"</span>
  </em>
  <span> couldn't belong to anyone other than Iwaizumi Hajime. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Beta had marked him as his Omega.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa is a bonded Omega now.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>“What a bore!” Hinata complained, pouting at his packmates. “I don't understand why we can't go help Sugawara-san with the official courtship cards. I don't think there are many and anything is better than being locked up”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We literally live inside this room, Hinata," Yamaguchi commented with a smile, teasing his partner Omega a bit. “I think it has been customary to be here”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But not against our will!!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I understand what you mean, Shoyo," Nishinoya agreed, sitting down next to the orange haired boy. “It's hard to be still so long out of obligation, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A lot of”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But it won't be long, Suga-san must be arriving by now, right Chikara?" He said, asking the Beta of the pack directly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"In fact, he's already here," Ennoshita replied, opening the door and letting the leader of his pack enter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They all looked excitedly at the white-haired boy, who was smiling sweetly at them, with some cards in hand. He made everyone make a crescent around him, on the floor, increasing the expectation to know who had cards.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Me first," Sugawara said, searching the envelopes for his name. “Apparently there are two. From the Northern Kingdom; Sawamura Daichi and the Eastern Kingdom; Iwaizumi Hajime”, he smiled, showing the cards to his packmates.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was not the first time that he received letters asking permission to woo him, it was the first time that his packmates saw the happy black envelope with gold letters. Furthermore, that they too were receiving invitations to be courted. His protective instinct wanted to be present but he held it back, no one was threatening his pack.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Then Nishinoya has one," Suga commented, a bit surprised. “From the Northern Kingdom; Azumane Asahi”, so he says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuu stretched out his hands, grabbing the envelope and looking at the object a bit surprised. He didn't think the Alpha was going to court him officially. Maybe he saw it as a possibility but a very, very distant one. What's more, he was planning a plan to sneakily offer that he wouldn't mind being wooed by Asahi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It seems that it was no longer going to be necessary. He smiled happily at the expectation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And Hinata, there are two too." Handing the envelope to the Omega under the watchful eye of all his packmates.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shoyo didn't understand why they paid more attention to him because of his letters, but he didn't want to ask. Maybe and they were just surprised that someone wanted to woo him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They are both from the Western Kingdom; Miya Atsumu and Kageyama Tobio. ”He read the Omega, trying to remember who they were. “I think I remember them, it looks like it's going to be fun”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He opened without doubt one of the envelopes, reading the first letter. So simple and expressionless, as he imagined.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Kageyama Tobio, Western Kingdom.</span>
    <span><br/>
</span>
    <span>I’m waiting for this, little Omega. Don’t waste my time.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“So stupid” Hinata whisper, smiling a little. </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Well, his pack was upside down. And all because Kenma was looking for his cat and they couldn't find him. How could he have escaped from a room where everything was closed? Who knows, maybe he had super powers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Kenma, I have to deliver the letters, can we find the cat later? It must be with Kiyoko again and we're making a mess here, ”Yaku said, getting the annoyed look from his packmate. “Don't look at me like that, I want to find it too!!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Doesn't look like it," the boy commented, frowning as he climbed out from under the bed, giving up looking for the cat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“then-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I found it”, Tendou said, opening the door to the bathroom. “He's gotten into the box and he's sleeping, do I wake him up?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No thanks," Shirabu replied, sighing wearily. “I want to sleep, please Yaku”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good, good." He looked at the letters on the envelopes and smiled, he was glad, that was obvious. His companions were at last appreciated… But there was also a feeling that he couldn't clearly identify under his skin. “For Shirabu; from the Southwest Kingdom, Semi Eita”, he says, handing over the envelope. “Kenma; from the Southeastern Kingdom, Kuroo Tetsurou”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't want it," he replied, without even looking, starting to walk to the bathroom to play with the cat. “You can keep the courtship gift in there, I don't want it”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You know I can't do that. I have to return everything if you refuse the courtship”, Yaku reminded him, sighing wearily. “Look, I'll say you refuse courtship, okay? Now stop frowning or you will get wrinkles”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You sounded like Oikawa," Tendou commented, laughing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"By the way, they're going to-" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We're here!!" Hinata said, opening the doors wide smiling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The members of the other two packs entered, smiling and apologizing a little for the sudden interruption. However, while all that was going on, Shirabu stared at the envelope, wondering if it would be alright to open it or not.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yaku, understanding the question that the youngest of his pack dared not ask, smiled at him. Assure him that even if you open it, he still can refuse courtship.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So the Omega did. He carefully opened the envelope, finding a small letter.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"You said you wanted this last time, so here it is.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Semi Eita."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>And there he was, trying to control his racing heart at the sight of the little necklace. It was not luxurious, in fact, it was just a chain of a necklace. But it surprised him at the same time that it gave him a warm sensation running through his body knowing that the Beta had remembered that detail.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a random comment, he didn't think Semi was listening.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, what did they give you as a courtship gift?" Nishinoya asked, sitting down next to Hinata, who, in turn, was lying on Kenma's legs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"A necklace," Suga replied, smiling and showing the gift. “And also a ring, the usual you know”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"They're not allowed very big things in letter envelopes, you know," Tendou commented, flinging himself onto his bed. “The only very valuable thing that can be offered is the symbol of the family (or Kingdom, in this case) or seeds of a flower, symbolizing that they wait for your comfort and time until they are in a formal relationship”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Aka-chan was given the Southeastern family symbol," Oikawa said proudly, taunting the other pack leaders. “He is worth a whole Kingdom”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oikawa, why are you showing off if it's not you?" Maki asked mockingly, getting the Omega's cheeks flushed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"They gave me two necklaces," Hinata said, pulling the items out of his pockets. “I don't know what stones they will be, do you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa took the necklaces, examining the precious stones. It was not difficult to see that they had taken the patience to search for them, even if they did not know at first who they were going to court.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The one with the silver chain with a yellow stone is citrine," the pack leader replied. “It is supposed to signify prosperity, happiness and wealth, as well as helping to make good decisions. He surely wanted you to choose and accept it”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And the second?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The one with the gold chain with the black stone is black tourmaline." He handed over the necklaces, smiling sweetly at the Omega. “It means protection, in simple words”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"From what I see, Shira-san also received a gift," Nishinoya said, pointing to the Omega. “Did anyone else in your pack get anything, Morisuke?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Kenma, but she refused the courtship," Yaku replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?” Hinata complained. “Come on, it'll be fun, you know”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't want to, Shoyo. It will be too boring and uninteresting, to tell the truth”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The younger pouted, settling his head better on the other Omega's legs. Kenma's fingers were running through the orange haired boy's hair and he was smiling a little, even if it was almost imperceptible. Sometimes Shoyo seemed more like a cat than the boy himself wanted to admit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"By the way, where were you?" Suga asked directly to Oikawa, taking advantage of the fact that his packmates were talking loudly. “Hanamaki was very worried about you, Kunimi almost panicked. It was very irresponsible to leave like this and not tell anyone”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry, okay? I was drunk and ended up sleeping in the greenhouse, it won't happen again”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But it was doubtful that his words were true. It was linked. His scent would soon change, tomorrow it would be difficult to explain why he needed the pheromones of his packmates more than ever. Or why was he going to cover his scent glands now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suga was able to identify Tooru's lie easily. But I wasn't going to ask him there and then. His pheromones when he was nervous were suffocating ... a lot, sometimes even the same as when he was angry. He had to be careful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The other pack leader just nodded his head, allowing Oikawa to put his face on Omega's neck, absorbing the mild scent he had, trying to calm his racing heart and his inner Omega, who was already begging for Iwaizumi's pheromones. .</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well... hello.</p><p>It's the first time I've written a note so I'm not sure how to do it. I am not a native English speaker so I hope you understand my grammar mistakes and in some words, I'm sorry.</p><p>Anyway, I wanted to say that, if there are people who read this, the updates will be every 15 days.</p><p>It would help me a lot if someone told me what they think of the story, to know if the direction it is taking is good or not.<br/>I read you soon, I guess... :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<hr/>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Yamaguchi didn't know what to do with everything he was feeling at that moment. It was strange, a mixture of bitterness with happiness that was not easily described to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seeing his packmates happy and a little excited about the courtship gifts made a warmth spread across his chest. Much more considering that it was difficult for them to find a topic of conversation in which everyone could participate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And he liked it. Hinata then told him how rare it was to be courted from a distance. Especially considering that the Omega didn't like Alphas very much, but those two had given him a good feeling that he wanted to find out why.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nishinoya constantly went with Yamaguchi to the nearest food stalls and asked him for help answering the few letters that came to him from the Alpha. It was fun to see the Omega red cheeks when he was forced to say his thoughts out loud so that his packmate would write it down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And it's not because he couldn't write. Nishinoya just didn't know how to express it without making it seem like none of the ideas make sense to each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suga was the only one who kept most of the things, but he always ended up showing it at the insistence of Hinata and Nishinoya. Ennoshita helped keep them at bay but it was never enough; both boys had too much energy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yamaguchi knew he was not the only one in the pack who had not received an invitation. He knew perfectly well because he spent most of his time with Chikara now, but, even so ... That bitterness in the bottom of his stomach would not go away. And he hated it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yamaguchi, what is it?" The orange-haired boy asked, scaring the youngest of the Omegas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's nothing, Hinata," he murmured, bending his head to hug the small pillow. “I was just lost in my thoughts”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was no one else in the pack's lair. There were only them, so Hinata was surprised when his partner did not approach him to find something to do or go out to town; it was very weird. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he approached him, the smell of anguish covered the boy's body and he became even more concerned. He was talking to him for a few seconds but it seemed like Tadashi wasn't there, just his body. Hinata did not understand what was happening to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He rested his head on the Omega's shoulder, surprising him. Hinata brought his nose close to the boy's scent glands, absorbing the chamomile scent and trying to reassure his partner.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hadn't known them for a long time, but he cared about all of them. He didn't like seeing them sad and had noticed for a few days Yamaguchi wandering away when they talked about the courtship gifts. Even leaving Ennoshita aside when he invited him to hang out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You don't have to feel bad, although I don't know what is making you feel that way," said the orange-hair Omega, tensing his companion's body. “But we are all here as a herd, don't push us away”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It is not my intention but ... there is something, I don't know what, that makes me stay away."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How is it? Bitter, sweet, warm, cold? Describe it”, Hinata urged, releasing his mildest pheromones to calm his packmate's nervousness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yamaguchi pursed his lips, unsure whether or not it was right to share his feelings. After all, Shoyo was his friend, but he was also involved within those strange sensations that mixed within him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's bitter, too much to ignore. And so heavy that sometimes I can't stand it. It always happens when you or any of our pack talk about their things with the courtship. I don't know how to control it and I… ”He sighed, surrendered. “I don't think I even can understand it myself”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Isn't jealousy called that?" Hinata asked innocently, getting his partner's attention. “You know, feeling upset and irritated but for no apparent reason; something like that is what Sugawara explained when I arrived”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jealousy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Maybe it's because we're a pack, but maybe it's because you feel like they're going to take your packmates from you", he mentioned, coming out of hiding to look the other Omega in the eye. “Perhaps your inner Omega feels that it does not want to be left out or not be part of that where we all are; what would be the courtship”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So it's because I don't want to be pushed aside and I don't want to share it either? That sounds worse, Hinata!!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But it's natural!," he replied, shrugging. “It is equal to the jealousy that makes us suffer every three months, it cannot be avoided”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It sounds strange that you compare being jealous with a heat”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm just trying to help!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yamaguchi sighed, smiling at his packmate. Hinata maybe was right and it was natural to want that. It's not like he can help it, right? Perhaps he could learn to control them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn't want to be a burden to his packmates.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey," Suga said, walking into the room. “I want to visit Oikawa’s pack, he's been weird for a few days, are you coming?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it necessary?” Hinata asked with a grimace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You have to get along with each other. I don't know why you have so much conflict to approach them”, Koushi sighed, shaking his head from side to side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The same year that Hinata came to the pack, Tooru's pack boys had been tough to get close to the new Omega. He never knew why this was the case, so he greatly prevented both packs from spending a lot of time together if it was not of their own free will as in the courtship meeting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Oikawa had been too strange. He had shunned Sugawara for the past few days and was not allowing anyone outside of his pack to touch him. He was a little more desperate for pheromones and that didn't give him a good feeling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone knew that he needed pheromones much more than an average Omega. That was self explanatory considering what he had to go through alone before he could escape and Ukai found him and rescued him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Koushi had a bad feeling deep in his stomach and he couldn't appease it. He was worried. Tooru was the only one he had known since his stay in the castle, with whom he had spent the most time despite the years and work as leaders of different packs, seeing him like this ... </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He really hated feeling useless at that moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"By the way," Hinata mentioned, waking Omega away from his self-destructive thoughts. “In his last letter, Kageyama asked me for something for Oikawa”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"For Oikawa?" Asked all the members of the pack, surprising the Omega.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ennoshita and Nishinoya were entering when he said that and Sugawara's posture became a little firmer, as if he sensed someone was in danger. Hinata must have read this quickly because he was quick to get up to search the bottom of the closet for the letter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Here it is”, Hinata said, opening the envelope and searching it for the name of the leader of the other pack. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Iwaizumi-san asked me to give you the handkerchief; just open it Oikawa-san, please. It's important, no matter what they say, only that Omega must have it"</span>
  </em>
  <span> -he finished reading, looking at his pack mates.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sugawara felt a tug on his chest at the mention of the Beta. He had spoken to him through letters, a little, not much, but it was enough to make him feel at ease. He had told him about his brothers, the things of the castle and Koushi, in return, about his pack and a little of what his life was like before the castle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Knowing that he had ordered something exclusively for another Omega could be considered a betrayal. Even more considering that they were both in the middle of a courtship. And much more if Oikawa hadn't told him anything about (perhaps) writing letters with the Beta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn't accuse him of anything but ... it was strange. Or maybe just jealousy, but he didn't have the head to think about that right now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had to remember that his friend was weird.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Give it to me," Sugawara asked unconsciously, reaching out to Hinata. “I should see it and know what it has, maybe it's something weird and-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No," said the Omega firmly, surprising the leader. “Kageyama asked me not to”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hinata."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sugawara-san, I don't know what's going on, but I won't give it to you. I'll just go with Oikawa”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good, good," Ennoshita interrupted, feeling the pheromones of both Omegas rise and watch Yamaguchi seek out Nishinoya for support. “You just have to go see Oikawa-san, right? We must calm down, if it is strange, in itself we must not have conflicts between us”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay," Suga replied with a sigh, smiling again and apologizing. “I think we have to eat a little and change clothes, how's it going? That will make our pheromones calm down”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Meal!!” Nishinoya and Hinata scream excited.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>The feeling was becoming unbearable. An emptiness so persistent in his chest that it took his breath away sometimes and, incidentally, made him want to cry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He never took seriously that the Omegas needed their partner for at least the first week after the bite union. But it was true as shit and he hated it. A lot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa was constantly in need of the company of his pack mates and was driving Maki away more than he had ever done in his life. Especially considering that Oikawa adored contact with any of his pack members.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he didn't want the Beta around. Not when his inner Omega was crying out to Iwaizumi and he couldn't do anything to control it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Right now he was under his blankets, with a few pieces of clothing from his packmates (minus Hanamaki), trying to satisfy his foolish need for pheromones. He inhaled, holding back a whimper at the absence of the essence of the sea among all the smells that surrounded him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hajime smelled like a sea breeze. The essence of the sea that makes you want to stay there forever if it was possible and not dangerous. He hugged her pillow, hiding his nose much more in the fabric, desperately searching for something that would ease that agony in his heart and inside him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If his packmates saw how their leader was doing, they would scoff. Surely they would say something like "that's what happens to you being drunk" or "you should not let him bite you and unite them in an incomplete bond".</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And yes, he was to blame, but there was no going back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa wanted Iwaizumi. He needed the Beta and its pheromones. He desperately wanted the boy to walk through that door and hug him, surrounding the room with his scent and, who knows, maybe calm him down a bit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he knew it wouldn't be possible. Not now, not never. Not as long as the prince of the Eastern Kingdom was not interested in Oikawa. And he deeply hated that it was like that because everything would be so much easier if they both had feelings for each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Iwa," he murmured in a low voice, feeling the tears pool again in her eyes. “Iwa”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wasn't going to cry, he was going to deny that Omega part even if it hurt him more later. He ran a hand over his eyes, wiping away the tears before they were shed, controlling his breathing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The choking sensation lessened, helping him to be able to feel a little calm after a few minutes. Oikawa uncovered his face from under the covers, rising from the bed and looking at the pack's den.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was a bit happy that his classmates decided to take a walk around town. Maki had told him in the morning (well, he had left him a note) that they would be looking for some things that Akaashi wanted to answer one of the letters.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In addition, they had noticed it was strange, so they decided to see if they found something to cheer him up. They expected to find him alive upon arrival, so he had to eat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had reread the same note so many times in less than an hour that he ended up memorizing everything the Beta had written on it. He was glad that, seeing that he was not in the best conditions, he tried to give him his space to fulfill his functions as pack leader.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He adored Maki more than ever.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stretched his arms, turning his head to the side, feeling how tense his body had been. He sighed happily, a little, determined to go into the bathroom to give himself some time alone. Without having to keep wearing the scent patches so tight on your brand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He locked the bathroom door (as a security measure), checking to have an extra pair of patches and some clothes to change into. The cold water gave a soothing sensation to how warm his skin felt after being hidden between his blankets for most of the day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the small mirror that Yahaba had placed to know the time that one spent in the bathroom with the sunlight, he could see a little the ink of the initials of the Beta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The golden thread that was supposed to bind him to his mate was incomplete. Oikawa would have to bite into Iwaizumi's scent glands if he wanted to communicate with him fully, it was unlikely that they would understand each other without both marked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But still, he wanted to try.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He closed his eyes, searching calmly in his mind until he felt that thread. Once he found it, he tried to pull it, hoping it would be enough. However, even knowing that an answer was not likely to be found, the pressure on his chest did not become less painful.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He hated being bonded and alone in that moment.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He changed his clothes and was carefully putting the scent patches over his scent glands when he heard a knock on the den door. He was surprised, considering that his packmates had the key.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa took a deep breath, finishing putting on the scent patches.He came out of the bathroom, turning on the purifier, to clean his pheromones combined with Iwaizumi as he opened the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He did not expect at all to meet one of the princes once he opened the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ushiwaka," he murmured in surprise, leaning his weight on one of the doors. “This is rare, no visit from the princes was scheduled for a week, according to the customs of the courtship”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sorry about that, but just because of the courtship, I'm here," said the Alpha, showing the envelope with the seal of the Southwestern Kingdom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cast?” He asked, raising an eyebrow and frowning, suddenly feeling a little more confident having stopped wearing the scent patches for a few minutes during the bath. “Do you want me to give you permission to woo someone from my pack or what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Really, you are the one I want to woo," he handed over the letter, surprising the Omega. “I know that there is another Alpha who has formally asked you to court, but we have the tradition of doing it face-to-face with the person, so I waited until I could have the permission of the Kings to ask you face-to-face”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Did you ask Takeda and Ukai-kun just about a courtship? This is done in an engagement, not a courtship!” he exclaimed in horror.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, but they are different traditions of different Kingdoms, I also had to explain that to them”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So all this in the end, is it just to deliver a letter to me and accept it? You took a lot of trouble”, he replied, taking the letter between his fingers and checking the envelope.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Also to let you know something," he said, getting the Omega's chocolate eyes on him again. “I wanted to tell you that, no matter how many people want to court you, I will not quit; I will keep trying”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa nodded, without much interest in Alpha's words. He was no longer very interested and his spirits were only raised a few times with the letters he sent with Matsukawa, making use of the lessons of faking some emotions in letters.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yet somehow, the Alpha's presence made everything feel a little ... calmer. Perhaps it was because of the biological instinct of the Omegas to tend to feel safe with an Alpha but it had helped, much more than he believed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After all, if it was attached, it wasn't permanent. He just had to get rid of the horrible feelings of affection he had for the Beta of the Eastern Kingdom. Just that and the best way I saw his head was with courtship.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After all, that's what the meeting was supposed to be for, right?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay, I accept your courtship letter," Oikawa murmured, staring steadily at the Alpha, who nodded. “Now go away. I don't know if you know about Omegas things, but it is disrespectful for an Alpha to come to the pack if it is nothing of the same”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm someone who's courting the leader."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But not the leader's mate, so you have no right to stay here," the Omega said again, forcing a kind smile on his face. “Please, Prince Ushijima”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Alpha nodded, turning his back on the Omega and retreating. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Around the corner of the hall, Oikawa could recognize blond hair. He knew immediately that possibly the Alpha's condition on the part of the Kings of his Realm was to take his brothers with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once he was about to enter his lair again, he felt the scent of Sugawara, approaching. A churning churned in his stomach, feeling guilty for having the mark of someone who was courting his friend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He forced a smile again, greeting the pack of the white-haired Omega, who smiled relieved and a little stressed at the brunette. This caught his attention and inevitably he did not hesitate to frown and approach him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something was weird.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Yamaguchi froze in place upon meeting the blond haired Alpha. He didn't know how to react, to call him by his name? To let him go and pretend nothing had happened? Maybe just watch him and follow his pack?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn't know what to do, so he followed Ennoshita, for the first time, using him as a shield. However, the Beta stopped right next to the boy's brother, quickly engaging him. From his scent, he quickly knew that the brother was also an Alpha and now he didn't know whether to leave or not.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sugawara and Hinata had already entered the room with Oikawa, it was not very wise to enter out of nowhere. Much less remain silent as a post next to the Beta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So, what to do?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tsuki," the Alpha murmured, drawing Yamaguchi's attention. “I don't think anyone had ever called me that before”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seriously? Sorry if you sounded too confident”, he apologized, making a small reverence. “I think the best thing would be for you to forget the nickname, I will not say that again if it bothers you”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But it doesn't," he replied, to Omega's surprise. “It's weird and it sounds a bit pathetic, why lie, but it doesn't bother me ... do you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's not like that just ... we're not close, I think it can be considered strange to others that, well… Someone who’s not close to you calls you like that," Yamaguchi admitted, shrugging.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Then get close," Tanaka interrupted, grinning at his brother. “Come on, you know that the King would adore you to have a bit of humanity and it seems to come out with him”. He looked directly at Yamaguchi, smiling at him to reassure him. “It would help a lot to stop the damned being so cold”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tanaka.san, it's not my fault if you can't help but be easily fooled by most princes when they ask you for favors," Tsukishima argued, smiling with his eyes closed. “I don't need another person to have humanity”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How about a friend?" Ennoshita asked, putting a hand on Yamaguchi's shoulder. “I mean, it's not like having friends makes you weak, right? You must have someone to back you up”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The guards do that."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And do you know that you won't end up dead in their hands tomorrow for sure or not?" The Beta countered, smirking as the Alpha frowned. “In addition, Yamaguchi is good company, he can be kind with everything, for something he is in this pack. If he decides to walk away from you ... consider that you will never get to the throne on your own merit because someone will kill you first”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That made Tsukishima narrow his eyes at Ennoshita, who was looking at him casually, not being intimidated by the look and pheromones released by the Alpha. Even Tanaka was a bit surprised that a Beta could overrun an Alpha and not submit to it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay," he replied with a sigh, defeated by Beta's words, who smirked. “But it's not my fault if something happens to him”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He totally is," Ennoshita contradicted. "Our pack leader may seem tame and whatever you want, but you haven't seen him upset."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He's not the pack leader for nothing," Yamaguchi supported, feeling much more confident as he remembered the way he defended him during the first few months in the pack.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“In one of Kageyama's letters, he asked me to give you this, although I don't know why," Hinata said, handing Oikawa an envelope. “It's not courtship on his part, don't worry. Nor is it his, in fact. It's just a handkerchief but apparently someone who doesn't remember his name asked me to tell you that he sent this and- "</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chibi-chan, you're rambling," interrupted the Omega, grabbing the envelope. “Well, I'll say thank you, I guess? Anyway, Kou-chan, do you remember the name or will I have to thank the entities from beyond for this?” Tooru asked directly, looking at the white-haired man.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, he could quickly identify how the smile on the pack leader's face was getting smaller and smaller. He had spent too long with the Omega to know what it was doing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was trying to keep the effort to get a smile on his face to a minimum, but it wasn't going well. He hadn't found out that Oikawa was marked as Omega from Iwaizumi for obvious reasons, he still let Hinata be in the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If not, the little Omega would not be in the room even of his own free will, since Sugawara really gave something (a lot, to tell the truth) scary when he got angry. And he didn't think his friend had such a good heart as to forgive him for not telling him about the bite or the night with the Beta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He refused to open the envelope for a few seconds. But it was okay, right? It was just the intensity of their emotions put together and the foolish expectation that the person who had sent the letter with the least of the Western Kingdom heirs was Iwaizumi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beta and Omega had spent a lot of time with the Alpha when their families were constantly visiting. At least, during the year that Kageyama turned 3, both Hajime and Tooru were present in his life. Taking care of him because, mainly, the family was busy avoiding a war.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hoped that at least Iwaizumi had kept in touch with the boy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's from Iwaizumi," Suga said, interrupting his thoughts. “The letter, gift, handkerchief or whatever you want to say is from Iwaizumi Hajime, the Beta prince of the Eastern Kingdom”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa looked a little surprised, his heart pounding in his chest at full speed, at the envelope. If he had hit the sender of the letter, surely with the purpose of it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn't courtship, of that he was sure. But it had to do with them at the time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thanks, I guess I'll open it later," Omega forced himself to say, setting the envelope aside. “Anything else you're here for? My pack mates are going to be here in a while and I really want to get some rest. Tomorrow we have to start coordinating everything from the meetings, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's true," Koushi stated, playing with his fingers. “I just wanted to see you because you were so weird, but you seem to be better off with that gift”, he said hastily, surprising both his packmate and the other Omega. “I think I should go”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Chibi-chan, leave me with Kou-chan for a moment," Oikawa interrupted, filling the room with tension.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata obeyed, reading that no one was to interrupt until Sugawara left the room. He informed his packmates about it and also the Oikawa people who were just arriving.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neither understood what was going to happen, but both Akaashi and Maki decided that it was better to distract the minors for a few minutes or hours. There were rare times when they needed complete privacy to speak both Omegas and pack leaders alone. So the best thing was to comply with staying apart for the moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Kou-chan, what is wrong with you?" Oikawa asked with concern, getting up from the bed and approaching the Omega. “It's weird for you to be this impulsive”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I guess it was jealousy," Koushi replied, averting his gaze from the chocolate brown eyes. “I have spoken with Iwaizumi continuously through the letters since Daichi does not answer mine very often because the Northern Kingdom is much further away but ... I think I felt it was mine or something like that, I don't know”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You haven't been courted before, it's normal that you don't know how to handle it," Oikawa sneered a bit, getting an unkind look from his friend. “Take it easy, do2n't be angry. Just remember that it is a courtship; not a compromise. Your Omega must be confused by that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Maybe," he murmured, shrugging. “But you, why are you acting so strange?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alfas," he lied quickly. “Aka-chan is on the moon as always for his charming prince and, well, let's just say being in contact with Mattsun again makes everything lighter. But today one of the princes of the Southwest Kingdom appeared asking to woo me and I said yes ... Too long, do you understand?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"A little yes," he replied, laughing slightly. “But hey, I'm going back. They must be terrified knowing that we are talking to ourselves, that does not happen often”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't you think it's better to scare them?" He asked with a whimsical smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. Unlike you, I don't want to scare people just because”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How cruel, Kou-chan!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once Sugawara leaves the room, Oikawa lets out a defeated sigh. He walks to the bathroom to turn off the purifier and the room begins to fill with pheromones from his packmates. He stretches the sheets, moves the clothes, bangs the pillows, and it's not long until the den is comfortable again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sat down on his bed and as soon as he did, his pack mates entered. Maki was bringing the bags along with Akaashi. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oikawa-san, did something important happen?" Yahaba asked, frowning at the great mix of his pheromones and, partially, Sugawara's.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"A little discussion that left me a bit nervous, I started to order once we finished talking," he replied, pointing to the pheromone mixture. “Do not worry”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You have a new courtship letter," Kunimi pointed out, taking Ushijima's envelope between his fingers. “This is from the Southwest Kingdom, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ushiwaka asked me to personally meet him and I accepted, it was just that," he approached, snatching the Omega's envelope from his hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well Oikawa has always been popular, I don't doubt something like that happened," Akaashi commented, laying a bag on the pack leader's bed. “We bought one of those rare ornaments that you love so much, we hope you like it”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tooru wasted no time to open the gift, finding one of those projectors that had just hit the market a few days ago. It must have cost a lot. He did not hesitate to approach and hug all his members, laughing at having his pheromones and feeling at ease.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With Maki it was much easier now, feeling calm under the protection of the Beta. However, the boy's frown let Oikawa know that he had detected something. Or rather, the lack of something.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>His scent.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, go take a bath," ordered the Omega, getting the incredulous looks from all his companions. “Come on, just because you've been discouraged for a while doesn't mean you stop being your leader, does it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You remember we have a small shower, right?" Kunimi asked, crossing his arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But there is a communal bathroom inside the castle, right? Come on that will be fun for you”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you? Not coming?” Maki asked, frowning at the leader.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I already enjoyed peace and quiet without you for the hours you were away, which involved a bath," Oikawa replied, sticking out his tongue to mock the Beta. “Come on, move on”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Although everyone nodded, they were a bit puzzled by Omega's behavior. Usually, the brunette would reply that even after taking a bath, spending time with his pack was one of the most sacred things and duties of a leader. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But it hadn't been like that, so they began to worry even more, even if they tried to hide it or make that pressure inside them become less heavy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once Oikawa was alone again, he sighed, tired from not being able to tell his packmates about the bond. He looked at the envelope that was lying on the bed, taking it in his hands and collapsing back into his blankets. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He opened it carefully, being suddenly invaded by the smell of sea breeze concentrated at its best. His inner Omega was feasting, excited to finally feel the scent of his partner and have something that could satisfy his high need for pheromones.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He took out the small handkerchief, examining its design. It was a light blue greenish color, with the edges woven with white thread and the initials "HI" embroidered in the lower right corner.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa couldn't control the rapid beating of his heart. Nor that he has unconsciously pulled the golden thread of the bond. However, that was not all inside the envelope, he noticed it when a small corner of paper stuck out.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"I hope it helps you, even if it's not much.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>—Iwaizumi Hajime."</span>
  </em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Tendou encountered Alpha shortly after he encountered Oikawa. At the little smile the prince showed, he knew immediately that the Omega had accepted the prince's formal courtship.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You seem to have listened to my advice," he mentioned, drawing the Alpha's attention. “I think I've gained your trust a bit, haven't I?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you very much." Ushijima bowed slightly, eliciting a laugh from the Beta. “I really hope this serves the courtship, although he was not very friendly as he seemed”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oikawa is a box of surprises," he replied with a shrug. “He only cares about his pack and after everything that happened with his family, I have no doubt that he really had to learn to have a character that is a bit difficult to destroy”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why? Isn't it from here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“None of us who are in the castle and do not bear the title of "prince" as you are of the birth of the Kings. They explained that on the day of the meeting to meet us”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I remember, but, how many can end in the same place?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Kings are very kind." He lowered his gaze a little, glancing at Prince Alpha. "Wakatoshi-kun, are you curious about our stories or am I wrong?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"A little. I will be the heir to my Kingdom and maintaining the alliance must be important if it is seen to be necessary. If there are problems, I will do my best to get them fixed, but if not ... The best thing would be to get out of the agreement to stay united and be independent".</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Reasonable".</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tendou," Yaku said, appearing behind the Beta. "We have to go, we have to find a home for Kenma's cat".</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pack leader looked a little suspiciously at the Alpha, sensing the boy's presence from before turning back into the hall. It was strange that Alphas were extremely dominant but Ushijima was definitely not aware of that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okey”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tendou said goodbye, turning a hand in the direction of the Alpha. He put his hands on the Omega's shoulders and pushed him back to the pack's lair most of the time.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>What do you think about this chapter? I do go by time line I have planned but II don't know if goes good. Next time I'll put more interactions with each other. Iwaoi is only an excuse to write this, I have to admitted, so it'll appear more of them than other ships, I apologize.</p><p>See you next time!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>